


Help! I'm Falling.

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 22,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: "Fear leads to Anxiety"When Thomas' fear of rejection is deflected onto one of his sides, the trials and tribulations begin.Anxiety is confused at first, but with a little help he figures it out.Before he can share the news with the others, he is suddenly weakened and flung into an unknown place.The others no longer believe that the Anxiety they see is the one they know and trust.But Morality knows more then what meets the eye.Will this new threat get their ultimate goal completed, or will they be caught?And, are they so bad after all?





	1. Prologue

**Anxiety's POV**  
I sat straight up, the most terrifying shriek erupting from the back of my throat, I felt my heart rate increase and my vision started to blur.

"No." I told myself, 'Breath in, hold, breath out. Repeat.'

In a matter of minutes, I regained my vision and my heart beat started to steady.

When I had fully climbed back down, I stood up and made my way to my dresser and like every other day, my outfit lay upon it.

I was surprised to find that it wasn't black at all, well besides my hoodie, the shirt was a t-shirt, it was white, with green and orange stripes, there were light blue skinny jeans as well.

I sighed, "This is not my style at all." I muttered, glancing at the clothes again, 'But why do I feel so compelled to wear them?'

I decided to go with it and get changed anyway, what's a little style change every so often?

'Today.' I thought after I got dressed, 'I will not leave my room, these clothes do not suit me at all.'

**Third Person POV**  
The other sides were worried, no one had seen Anxiety in hours. It was quite unlike him not to be around leaving snarky comments.

"Well somebody needs to go check on Anxiety, he's usually out by now and hitting us all with snarky comments." Logan said, adjusting his glasses and glancing down at his book again.

"Don't ask me. I can't stand him." Roman said, looking back at the TV.

Patton sighed, "Fine, I'll go. But I was really enjoying that cartoon." he said, standing up.

"Logan! Patton! Roman!" echoed through the room and the traits where draw into the real world.


	2. Chapter One

The traits appeared, looking a little dazed.

"Uh, guys what's going on?" Thomas asked, looking sceptically at his traits.

"Oh, we were just having a lovely discussion about who should go check on Anxiety." Patton said, with a smile.

"Uh, yes. No one has seen him at all today and it is unlike him to not be spitting snarky comments at us. Logically that would imply that something is wrong." Logan said, looking down at the book he still had in his hand before closing it.

"Why are we all so worried maybe it would be good to do without Anxiety for a bit." Roman said.

Thomas raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Anxiety!" he called.

 **Anxiety's POV**  
I was in my room listening to Panic! At The Disco when I heard my name echo through my room.

I ignored it, going back to my music and resting.

I'd started to realise my hair was tickling my neck, I opened my eyes and looked at my hair.

Long?

'Since when was my hair long?' I thought but shrugged it off.

Today had started out odd, could things get any odder?

 **Third Person POV**  
"That's odd, why didn't he appear when I summoned him?" Thomas asked, looking at Anxiety's empty spot.

Roman smirked, "Let me try. Anxiety." he said, raising his hand up.

Suddenly, Anxiety appeared, hitting the step with a thud.

He groaned, his headphones askew.

The rest of the room gasped in unison.

"What?" he asked, noticing he was missing his hoodie.

"It's just-"

"You look-"

"It's not possible!"

Anxiety looked at Patton, expecting him to say something.

Patton smiled, just shrugging.

"Is no one going to tell me what's wrong?" Anxiety asked, taking his headphones off.

Thomas, Logan and Roman remained quiet.

"You look like a girl." Patton blurted out, covering his mouth.

Anxiety looked at them confused, "Why? Just because I'm wearing 'girls' clothing? Clothes don't have genders." he said.

"No, you physically look like a girl." Thomas said, recovering from the shock.

"How's this even possible?" Logan kept repeating to himself over and over.

Roman stayed quiet, not daring to say anything.

"Ugh, if I'm not needed, I'm going back to my room." Anxiety said, sinking back down.

"Well, that was interesting." Thomas said.

"Very much so." Roman said, regaining the ability to express again.

Logan still stood there, frantically muttering inaudible words.

"Well, what can we help you with kiddo?" Patton asked, smiling still.

 **Anxiety POV**  
I landed on my bed again with a small smile.

"I don't look like girl." I mutter, standing up and walking over to the dresser and grabbed my jumper.

I remembered I hadn't had any eyeshadow on when they called me up as well.

I looked in the small mirror and let out a shriek.

I didn't just look like a girl.

_I was a girl..._


	3. Chapter Two

I stared at my reflection, _a girl_ , how can someone, that is male to say, have a trait that is a girl?

It just didn't make any sense.

I grabbed my hoodie, quickly slipping it over myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror better, I had white hair. I mean **WHITE** hair, as if I wasn't anxious enough about how I look, I have WHITE hair. Everything else was the same, well my skin was a little paler but other than that, I was physically still me.

I looked down at the dark wood of the dresser and noticed a small chain with a silver dream catcher on it.

"I just look like a girl, I am not about to put on a necklaces." I mutter, ignoring it and walking over to my bed.

I sat down and put my headphones back on, losing myself in the music.

 **Third Person POV**  
"Well," Thomas said, a wide smile on his face, "I was planning on doing a video until I got a call from-"

"Anna? She's always fun to be around!" Patton said.

"Jon? Fun and Disney, where can you go wrong?" Roman said.

"Guys, it was obviously Joan or Talyn. It's only logical." Logan said.

'They're all wrong, it was probably someone like, I dunno Dan and Phil or Felix, you feel nervous.' 

Thomas heard in his mind.

"Correct Anxiety." Thomas said out loud, catching the other traits attention.

The others looked at Thomas.

Anxiety popped up again, a smirk on his face.

"Thomas is anxious, if it was Anna, Jon, Joan or Talyn, he wouldn't be this anxious." Anxiety said, sitting up properly and moving the hair out of his face.

"How do you know all of this?" Roman asked, not looking at Anxiety.

Anxiety rolled his eyes, "I am literally Thomas' Anxiety, Princey, I know these things." he said, ignoring the stares he was being given.

"Well, Anxiety was right anyway. Dan and Phil are coming to visit. He was also right in saying that I'm nervous." Thomas said.

"Anxious." Anxiety corrected, trying to untangle his headphones from his hair.

"Yes, anyway. I was wondering what you guys thought of them coming." Thomas said, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt.

"THIS IS  AMAZING, I CAN'T WAIT-"

Patton was cut off by Roman, "So many ideas for videos, you should've told us sooner." he said.

"Many, many activities you could all do, the possibilities are endless." Logan said.

Thomas glanced at Anxiety, expecting him to say something.

Anxiety just shrugged, having successfully freed the headphones from his hair. 

After a few minutes, Thomas had had enough. "You can all go now." he said, the irritation noticeable in his voice.

"Well, that's just rude." Roman said, sinking down.

"See ya kiddo!" Patton said, waving.

"I shall be back with a detailed schedule." Logan said, sinking down.

Anxiety just rolled his eyes, sinking down.

"Anxiety wait!" Thomas called.

Anxiety sighed, appearing fully again, "What?" he asked.

"Don't make me screw things up with Dan and Phil please, I just want to make a good impression." Thomas said.

Anxiety rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'll just lock myself in my room." he said, sinking down.


	4. Chapter Three

-a few days later-

~With Daniel and Phil~

Phil looked out the window, ignoring Dan's very existence.

Dan sighed, "What did I do wrong Phil? Why won't you talk to me?" he asked.

Phil turned to face Dan, "Nothing." he answered simply and went back to looking out the window of the taxi.

Dan looked down at his lap with a frown.

~With Thomas~

"Would you all just calm down please!" Thomas said, his sides were going frantic.

"Sorry Thomas, we're just so excited to meet them." Patton said.

"Precisely, we are all excited for the arrival of Daniel and Philip." Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

"I am so excited I could just si-"

"NO!" they all screamed, cutting Roman off.

Roman pouted a little, "Buzzkills." he said.

"Is no one else worried about where Anxiety is?" Thomas asked, looking at Anxiety's spot.

"Who cares?" Roman asked.

**Anxiety's POV**

I sit in my room, of course in the mind palace.

While myself and the others are Thomas' traits, we still do exist in real life.

We have our own rooms in the mindscape and sometimes we can fall asleep out of the mindscape.

Just because we're traits, doesn't mean we don't sleep.

Everyone has not stopped talking about Dan and Phil and it's really annoying.

I stayed true to my word, I haven't left my room in days.

Although that's mainly at my own caution.

Even now, I can still hear the word 'Dan and Phil' echo through the mindscape.

There was a knock at my door.

~With Daniel and Philip~  
After Phil knocked at the door for about five minutes, it was opened and they were greeted by Patton.

"Hello. Hello, welcome to our home." Patton said, bouncing up and down.

"Patton. Get away from the door." Logan said, rubbing his forehead.

"Woah, you all actually exist!" Phil exclaimed, entering the house, Dan following him quietly.

"Unfortunately, they wouldn't go away once they heard you both would be arriving today." Thomas grumbled, staring at Patton mainly.

"Where's Anxiety? He was always my favourite." Dan said, looking for the black clothes trait.

"He? I think you mean s-"

"Patton, we mustn't violate Anxiety's privacy by revealing his personal information." Roman said.

"Roman, why the change in attitude towards Anxiety? I thought you didn't like him." Phil said.

"While I do have a disliking to him. Privacy is privacy and should not be told except the mouth of the given words." Roman said.

Thomas facepalmed, "Anxiety. Get your butt up here before Patton decided it's a good idea to tell Dan and Phil anyway." he said.

_No_

"I'll go and get him!" Patton said, disappearing.

"Woah, they actually do live in your mind." Phil said.

"Well yeah. They're still my traits, they can just materialise. That's all, now Roman, show them to their rooms." Thomas said.

Roman nodded, "This way." he said, leading them up the stairs.


	5. Chapter Four

Roman led Dan and Phil up the stairs to separate rooms.

"Thank you Roman." Phil said, letting out a yawn as he entered the room.

Dan smiled, "Thank, do you think you could call us down when Anxiety gets back, I really want to meet him." he said, sounding more alive than ever.

Roman nodded, turning on his heel and walking towards the stairs.

**Anxiety's POV**

I had been talking to Missy for a few moments when their was another knock at my door.

"I'll get it!" Missy said, jumping up off the bed and rushing to the door.

"Hey Kiddo, where's Anxiety?" I heard  Patton's voice.

I closed my eyes, trying to push myself into the corner between my bed and the wall.

It was a little hard to hide due to my current state, at least my hair had decided to go blonde, which means it's getting darker.

"Umm...Anx is sort of busy right now." Missy lied.

"Oh..Okay. Well, tell him that everyone is looking for him okay?" Patton asked.

"Of course!" Missy said, slamming the door shut.

I chuckled, moving out of the corner.

"It's not funny, answer your own door next time." Missy grumbled, sitting down on the bed.

I ended up laughing at her expression.

My eyes closed and I had to cover my mouth to muffle the sound incase the others were walking past.

"It's not that fun-." Missy grumbled, pouting.

"I don't k-know w-why I find it s-so funny Mis-sy." I say, uncovering my mouth, only the occasional laugh here and there.

I noticed Missy staring at my, her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, begining to feel, well anxious.

She stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, staring at me, but not really.

"M-Missy, please a-answer me." I stammer out.

"I think I figured it out." she whispered.

"Figured what out?" I ask, a little confused.

"You!" she answered, jumping up and theb falling on her face.

I snickered, passing it off as a cough, but I don't think she was paying much attention.

"When I came in here, your hair was a lightish blonde and now it's pretty dark." Missy says pacing in front of me.

"Missy please stop pacing, your making me more anxious than I have to be." I say bluntly.

She ignores me and keeps pacing, "You are the embodiment of what Thomas is scared of. So for you to change gender all of a sudden means that Thomas is scared of something to do with girls..." she continues.

"Yeah, that he doesn't like them." I mutter under my breath.

"And your hair, it's slowly changing colour. What if your hair colour is based on how YOU are feeling?" Missy said, stopping where she was.

I thought for a moment, 'It could be possible. But then how will I get back to normal? All that'll happen when Thomas tries to come out, is that I'll stop him. No! For everything to go back to normal I need to stay away from that situation...' I get lost in my thoughts.

"ANXIETY!" Missy screamed, shaking me.

I snap out of my thoughts, "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Let's go tell the others!" she said, jumping up and grabbing my hand, pulling me up.

I wasn't ready to be pulled up so when she did, I ended up falling on top of her and we fell to the floor.

" _Anxiety_ , come on out we need you to  
.." Roman entered my room and saw the scene in front of him.

But he must've thought something else, because he instantly shut up, his face turning almost as red as his sash.

He quickly turned on his heel and left.

I looked down at Missy and we ended up busrting into a fit of laughter.

I got off her and stood up, offering her a hand.

She took it and I pulled her up.

"Come on! Let's go!" she said, pulling me out of the room.

**Roman's POV**


	6. Chapter Five

**Prince's POV**  
There was something wrong with me, I've never felt this way before.

The red in my cheeks refused to go away.

I tried to push the feeling down, of course I know what the feeling is but I don't wish to acknowledge that I felt that way for Missy, and especially not Anxiety.

As I enter my room the feeling leaves like I am being cleansed.

 **Thomas' POV**  
It's four in the morning and I sit in the lounge room, the TV on as low as I can possibly have it without not being able to hear it.

I watch the picture go by, not really paying that much attention. The thoughts rushing through my brain.

~A few hours later~ {Don't tell me you didn't read that in the Spongebob narrator voice}

 **Dan's POV**  
I don't think I've ever been up this early in years.

I get up and let out a yawn.

'No, I'm getting food, then I can sleep.' I think to myself, getting up and heading towards my door, I exited my room and heard crying, soft small sobs.

I already knew who it was, I knocked on the door, "Phil." I said.

I heard mumbles, but no real words.

I sighed, having to ignore the sobs.

This happens often, but Phil just won't open up and tell me what's wrong.

I made my way downstairs and heard quiet chatter, I stealthily sat on near the bottom of the stairs.

A girl stood by Thomas, she had blonde hair that was going brown a little at the top. She almost looked like Thomas.

 **Anxiety's POV**  
I stood with my back to the stairs, but I could feel a presence there.

"Thomas, I want to go back. Please, you said you didn't want me here while Dan and Phil were here and I don't particularly want to be seen in this state. Which by the way I failed to do since there is someone on the stairs. So let me go back before I do something wrong." I plead, the panic rising in my voice, I will have an attack if he doesn't stop being so ignorant. {Anxiety the Rant Queen}

Thomas looked past me and smiled, "No, you can stay and meet Dan." he said.

I heard Dan shuffle down the stairs and over to us.

I felt my heart beat faster and my breathing becoming shallow.

"Thomas!" I heard a voice call as my sight started to go blurry and my mind fuzzy.

There were more noises but my mind couldn't make out the words.

Before I knew it everything went black.

 **Third Person POV**  
"It's okay Dan, breath in and out. Now, what can you do to help Thomas?" Dan said, wrecking his brain for the answer.

"Lie him down. Check for a pulse." A raspy voice said from the stairs.

Dan smiled, not turning around to greet Phil with a good morning.

Dan dragged Thomas up onto the lounge and checked his pulse, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he could feel the other males pulse.

"Hmph." Phil said with a smirk, rubbing his eyes.

"What to do now?" Dan asked, looking over at his friend.

Phil seemed to not have heard Dan, heading towards him.

Dan sighed, noticing the girl lying there still.

Phil bent down beside the girl, laying her out straight, checking her pulse.

A sharp inhale could be heard from Phil.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, getting up and walking over to Phil.

"She's-she's not breathing Dan. She's not breathing." Phil said, fear rising.

"Phil, calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for why she's not breathing." Dan said, grabbing Phil's hands.

Phil felt a shock of electricity course through his arm, ignoring it Phil nodded, "We should get some food and water for Thomas when he wakes up." he said.

Dan nodded.

They stood up and made their way to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter Six

~In the mindscape~

 **Missy's POV** (new one for a change)

Everything's dark and still.

Anx still isn't back yet and I have a feeling I know what's happened.

I know I have to at least find Patton, he hates the dark.

I feel my way along, dragging my hands along the wall.

I almost fall when I hit a gap and I know it's a door.

I know it's not Patton's though, each of the traits doors have a different texture.

This one it Logan's, it's smooth and has little etchings in it.

I stop for a moment and listen, I can hear him grumbling about something.

I shake my head, continuing on.

I honestly couldn't remember whether it was Patton or Roman next door to Logan. I only really visit Anx.

As I get to the next door, I can tell it's Patton's because I can feel the stickers that he has stuck on the door.

I stop and listen, after a few minutes of silence I come to the conclusion that he's not in there.

I know for a fact the next door is Anxiety's, something to do with not have two left brain traits and two right brain traits near each other for too long because it could be disastrous.

So I make my way to Roman's room and instantly hear sniffle and words.

I opening the door as quietly as it will let me, but it creaks and I hear a shriek emit from the room.

"Who dareths to pass through my door?" I hear Roman's voice ring out.

I restrain from laughing, only letting out a giggle, "It's okay. I just wanted to make sure Patton wasn't dying....." I trail off.

"D-D-D-Dying." I hear Patton stutter out.

I mentally curse to myself, of course, that came out wrong, "of fear. Dying of fear, I'm so sorry. I can't help it, I wanted to make sure you were okay and you weren't in your room." I say.

"Missy, I swear if you ever do that again. I will hurt you." Roman said.

I scoffed, "I'm sorry, I wanted to check up on one of the only other traits that Anxiety will actually talk to, Thomas should be up soon. I am pretty sure that Anxiety endured most of the attack, but he's stuck up there with Dan and Phil until at least Thomas wakes up. So I am sorry for caring about Patton." I say, turning on my heel and opening the door, walking out I slammed it behind me.

**Dan's POV**

It's been about five minutes and Thomas still hasn't woken up.

Phil tells me not to worry, that these things take time to get over.

I watch as Phil eats, I've lost my appetite.

"Phil?" I say quietly.

He acknowledges me with a curt nod.

"What did I do wrong for you to stop talking to me?" I ask, barely in a whisper.

Phil stops eating and looks at me, I can see the pain dance through his eyes.

"Don't worry Bear. You won't understand." Phil said, staring at his bowl of food.

I sigh, "No Phil, I'm sick of this, this isn't only hurting you, it's hurting me too. You're the only friend I've ever had that's stayed. Now, it feels like you're abandoning me too. You need to understand that you may be in pain, but not relaying it and shutting me out hurts me and I can't take it anymore Phil." I say, moving the chair back and leaving 8him alone in the kitchen.

I go to check on Thomas.

**Roman's POV**

I think about what Missy has said.

She was right, while Thomas was unconscious we couldn't do anything.  
  
I hugged Patton tighter, feeling him tremble.

"Come on Patton, let's go see if we can get Thomas up again." I say, looking down at him.

I felt Patton nod and we stood up, walking towards the dark corridor.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Phil's POV**  

I finished my food and cleaned the bowl, watching Dan from the kitchen.

The words he had said, bouncing around in my mind.

Now watching, I could see just how deflated Dan was.

'If only I could tell you.' I thought, watching him sit beside Thomas.

Dan had never been the best person at having a positive look on life but he was always there to support me, and now he's hurt because of me.

**Third Person POV**

Dan was surprised when Thomas sat straight up, looking around.

"Thomas it's okay, here take this." Dan said, passing him a glass of water.

Thomas nodded in thanks, sculling the glass of water, still looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, worried about Thomas.

"Anx, Anxiety." Thomas said, still looking around.

"Anxiety, he's not here. Is he?" Dan asked, looking around.

"He means Anxiety Attack Bear." Phil said, walking over with another glass of water.

Thomas shook his head no, leaving Dan and Phil confused.

~In the Mindscape~  
The lights flickered on in the hallway.

"Thomas is up then I guess." Roman said, smiling down at Patton.

Patton nodded, rubbing his eyes, "Maybe we should go-"

He was cut off by a tremor that caught the pair off guard, knocking them to the ground.

"What was that?" Missy asked, appearing, an angry tone still in her voice.

"Just a tremor, Thomas is still suffering from his anxiety attack." Logan explained, emerging from his door.

"But why?" Missy asked, looking confused.

"Something must be making him stress." Logan said.

"But, that makes no sense, Anxiety was in his room last time I saw him." Roman said, glancing at Missy.

Missy's eyes widened, "Quick guys, come on. I can't leave the mindscape, we have to go help Anx, come on." she said, her mind racing a million miles an hour.

"Woah Kiddo, slow down and take some deep breaths." Patton said, putting a hand on Missy's shoulder.

Missy went to open her mouth but Logan beat her.

"Anxiety is up there, now how severe the attack was is logical. Anxiety was up there, usually the attacks only last a few minutes because Anxiety is in his room and only little bursts of anxiety can get through. But up there, there's nothing to stop how Anxiety feels getting straight to Thomas, for the tremors-"

Another tremor went through the mindscape, causing the traits to fall to the ground.

Logan stood back up, readjusting his glasses, "As I was saying, for the tremors to be this bad, Anxiety must still be having an attack up there." he said.

 **Thomas' POV**  
I looked around the room, looking for the blonde hair.

I noticed Phil crouched on the floor beside the lounge, looking at the ground.

That's when I noticed the black clothing.

"Dan, she's still not breathing." I heard Phil say, the fear evident in his voice.

"Don't w-w-worry. He-He's fine." I stutter out, trying to stand up.

Dan shook his head, gently guiding me back down, "He?" he asked, looking back over at a very anxious Phil.

"M-Me-Meet Anxiety." I stutter out, pointing at Anxiety.

Phil looked down at Anxiety.

"Hello Kiddos." Patton greeted, walking over to Phil.

Phil stood up and stepped back.

Patton tried to pick Anxiety up, almost succeeding, but not quite.

"Roman, I could use some assistance." Patton called.

Roman popped up, "I told you not to call me if this happened, I do not like him. Why didn't you call Logan instead?" he whined.

"Enough of your complaining, come and help me!" Patton said in a stern voice.

Everyone stood there with shocked faces.

"What?" Patton asked.

Roman just nodded, walking over and helping Patton take Anxiety back to the mindscape.

"I didn't know that Patton could be that stern." Phil said.

"Neither did I." Thomas said.

"Everyone can be, he just chooses not to be. Now, what's up with Anxiety?" Dan said.

"That we can't figure out." Thomas said.

"Was he trying to explain what was happening when I came down the stairs?" Dan asked biting his lips.

"Yeah, but he hadn't been very far into explaining it. He could sense you, I guess." Thomas said, shrugging.

~In the Mindscape~  
-About an hour later-  
 **Anxiety's POV**  
I hear voices, they sound like a buzz at first, but then my ears start to pick up certain tones and I can tell who's voice is who's.

I don't worry much that I still can't see, my sight is usually the last thing to come back when _they_ happen.

"But it's never lasted this long." I could make out a more feminine voice.

_Missy_

"The fact of him being up with Thomas when it happened would've amplified the possibility of his attack lasting for a substantially longer amount of time. So it is completely logical that he is taking longer to come to his senses."

_Obviously Logan_

"What does it matter? Let's get somethings done while he's down."

_Definitely Princey_

"Roman, that is not true. Anxiety matters just as much as all of us. He may not be the brightest ray of sunshine but he stops Thomas from doing stupid things. Remember, the brightest rays of the sun, cast the darkest of shadows."

I felt my mouth twitch up ways at Patton's words.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Phil's POV**  
Thomas calmed down after Roman and Patton took Anxiety away.

After that, Dan left and I guess locked himself in his room.

Thomas was sitting at the table eating and I was sitting on the lounge.

"Hey Phil." Thomas said, munching on some cereal.

"Hmm." Phil replied, still staring at the television.

"What's up with you and Dan?" Thomas asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"I don't know what is up with Dan, he's been acting weird lately. He keeps asking me what's wrong. But there's nothing wrong with me." Phil said, curling his legs up to his chest.

Thomas stood up and walked over to the lounge, sitting next to Phil.

"Maybe, it's not him that has a problem. You need to talk to him Phil." Thomas said, smiling at Phil.

"But I don't want to make things worse." Phil said.

"Sometimes, talking can make things better. Just give it a try, I think you should really check on Dan at least. He seems very distraught and-" Thomas was cut off by a scream going through his head.

Phil watched Thomas curl up until he was almost part of the lounge.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

All Thomas managed to get out was a couple of loud squeaks before falling silent and beginning to rock backwards and forwards.

~In the Mindscape~

**Anxiety's POV**

I was just about to sit up when the most horrible ear piercing noise started to ring through my ears.

I started to curl up, I could hear a few words from the others, but not complete sentences.

I felt someone kneel next to me and pull me into their arms.

Even though I couldn't respond, I knew it was Missy.

"GO...... he has.... HURRY!" I picked up bits of what she was saying.

The sound got worse and I felt like rocking backwards and forwards but Missy stopped me from doing so.

"Anx....down." I heard her try to say in a soothing manner, still only hearing half sentences.

**Dan's POV**

I sat on the bed in the room Thomas had given me.

It was nice, dark, like mine.

But that didn't stop the tears or the thoughts from running.

I had locked the door, or at least I think I did.

I can hear muffled noise coming from downstairs.

'They're probably having fun without me there to make Phil be quiet.' I thought, feeling the tears sting in my eyes as they made their way towards my cheeks.

 **Third Person POV**  
Logan and Patton appeared, frightening Phil.

"You must go and check on Daniel. All this negativity has affected Anxiety a great deal and this is the reason Thomas is like this." Logan said to Patton.

Patton shook his head, "It has to be Phil. Phil has to go see Dan. I, unfortunately, can't fix this with my care Logan." he said.

Phil stared at the two, "Hello, would either of the Logicality parties like to explain to me what is going on?" he asked.

"Well-"

"Short answer." Phil said, interrupting Logan.

"Basically, you need to fix things with Dan. The negative cloud you both have around you is affecting how anxious Anxiety is." Patton said.

"Yes. And in his current state, that is not the best thing." Logan added.

"But what about Thomas?" Phil asked, pointing at the man next to him, who was still rocking backwards and forwards.

"We will take care of him Kiddo." Patton said.

"Yes, go and support your friend." Logan said.

Phil nodded, getting up and rushing up the stairs.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Phil's POV**  
I got to Dan's door, hesitant to knock.

I knocked a couple of times and got no reply, I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dan, please open the door." I call, trying to push the door open.

I stop, listening for any signs of Dan actually being in there.

I heard _nothing._

There weren't any signs, except the locked door, that Dan was actually in there.

No noise.

No sounds.

Just _silence._

~An hour later~  
 **Missy's POV**  
It had been about an hour since Anxiety had been able to stay calm enough to be in his room by himself.

I was worried now, usually he would've come out now to get something.

_Food_

_A drink_

Something.

But he hasn't.

Lucky I know how to get into his room without the door needing to be open.

I pace in front of the door three times, then I close my eyes and imagine myself on the other side.

What can I say? The imagination is a powerful thing.

I open my eyes and can't see a thing.

'At least I'm here.'

"Anx." I call out, my eyes still adjusting to the dimness of the room.

No answer.

"Anx, are you here?" I call out again, certain objects starting to materialise.

Still no answer.

'Okay, there are three places that he could be.'

I walk towards the bed, but about halfway there I can already tell he's not there.

'Okay. Not the bed.'

I walk towards a wall, feeling around until I found a doorknob.

The door clicked open to reveal an empty closet, except for the clothes.

'Not in the closet either. Heh, everyone knows that's not true.'

I sigh and shake the thought away, as I made my way across the room to the other wall.

'Maybe he's here.'

I opened the door.

 **Dan's POV**  
I was still crying when suddenly Anxiety landed in the room.

He noticed me and quickly clicked his fingers before letting out a scream.

I stared at him, er her, I don't know what to call Anxiety actually.

I just watched as Anxiety curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth.

I could hear Phil at the door but I chose to ignore him.

I stood up, walking over to Anxiety and sat next to him.

He looked up at me.

I could see the pain flashing through his eyes as he reached his hands up and covered his ear.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, smiling a small smile.

He looked at me, unblocking his ears.

 **Third Person POV**  
The ringing in Anxiety's ears had dulled a bit.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked the "boy" sitting next to him.

Anxiety shook his head no, resisting the urge to cover his ear as the ringing sharpened again.

"What's wrong? You don't have to tell me." Dan said, looking up at the ceiling.

 **Anxiety's POV**  
This is horrible, the ringing is driving me insane!

Of course, me being me, I forgot that Dan and Phil were here and so when a tried to go to my safe place, or "my" room in the real world. Dan was there.

I think I startled Dan for a few seconds when I screamed out in pain, but he still came over and sat next me.

I can hear him talking to me, but this pain, it stops me from answering in anything more than a nod.

"What's wrong? ...don't....to....me." the end of his statement being cut off when the ringing sharpened again.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

I sighed in defeat, putting my head in my lap.

 **Dan's POV**  
I could see that Anxiety was trying, he was trying to say something, but something was stopping him.

He put his head down in his lap.

I could still hear Phil knocking on the door.

"Is it Phil knocking at the door? Is that what's wrong?" I asked, trying to figure out why he couldn't just tell me.

He looked back up at me with tears pricking in his eyes.

I felt him grab my hand.

I looked at him confused.

"Click. " he managed to croacked out, almost like someone was chocking him.

I was confused but did as he said.

Suddenly, the room fell almost completely silent, the only sound in the room was Anxiety's sobs and my occasional sniffle.

 **Third Person POV**  
Anxiety smiled at Dan.

"Thank you." he said quietly, surprised to even be able to talk.

"Wha? What did I just do?" Dan asked, looking around, confused.

Anxiety chuckled, the ringing dulled to a lull.

"That's easy to explain, I simply gave you some of the little power I have. Right now, there is a sound barrier around the walls of the room, since this is my safe space out of the mindscape. Therefore, I control what it does." he said, looking at his hands.

"Is that why it's so dark?" Dan asked, glancing around.

"Is there a problem with it being dark?" Anxiety challenged, lack of falters in his voice.

"N-no. I like it, extremely like my own room. Phil is always nagging me to add light to my room." Dan said, glancing at the door.

"Patton's the same. I like my room the way it is in the mindscape. This room surfices enough though." Anxiety said, looking around.

He noticed little hints of colour here and there. He let out a growl.

Dan jumped, startled by the sudden noise, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Princey or Patton have been in here. There's colour on the walls in places. I left them completely black." Anxiety said, standing up.

The ringing came back and Anxiety quickly fell back down, clutching his ears.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

Anxiety looked back up again, tears in his eyes. He clicked his fingers and everything came back to reality. The knocks, mixed with Phil's voice echoed through the room.

"Talk to him." was all Anxiety could manage to get out before disappearing.

Dan was confused at first, but quickly came to his senses, standing up and walking towards the door.

 


	11. Chapter Ten

Dan opened the door and was greeted with an extremely stressed looking Phil.

Instantly, the older boy engulfed Dan in a hug, beginning to sob.

Dan smiled, hugging Phil back.

"I'm sorry." Phil whispered.

Dan laughed, "For what?" he asked.

"Everything." Phil said, looking at Dan, "Ignoring you, yelling at you, being a horrible friend."

Dan laughed harder, "Phil, you're none of those things, stop acting like you've fully just killed me emotionally." he said, even though what he had said was true, Phil had hurt him emotionally but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"But I have Dan, I have been hurting you emotionally. I KNOW you've been crying. It's all because of me, because I can't accept something." Phil said, looking down at the ground.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "What's that Phil?" he asked, seeing that Phil was uncomfortable so he let him go.

Phil looked at him, shaking his head. "I don't want to lose our friendship over something so stupid as this." he said.

"What is it Phil?" Dan asked, trying not to sound irritated.

Phil had tears pricking in his eyes, "It's stupid...so stupid....I just... It's..." he struggled to find the words to tell Dan how he felt.

Dan pulled Phil back into a hug, "Go on Philly. You can tell me anything." he said.

Phil just shook his head, sobbing onto Dan's shoulder.

 **Missy's POV**  
I stayed in Anx's room, waiting for him to get back.

Just cause the others don't care, doesn't mean I'm the same way.

I was so lost in thought that I jumped when V- Anx landed behind me on the floor.

I turned around, "ANX!" I said, bending down.

He groaned and looked up at me, his eyes were duller than ever.

"I overshot the bed." he muttered, trying to let out a laugh.

I shake my head, "Come on Anx." I say, helping him up.

He leant against me and I helped him over to the bed.

He fell on the bed.

It almost brought tears to my eyes at what was happening to him.

His hair was turning gray, his eyes were black and he was as pale as a ghost. He was shivering, even though it was quite warm in here.

I sighed, walking around the side of the bed and helped him under the covers.

I turned on my heel, 'I have to go get help.' I think, nodding I start to walk away.

I am stopped by the fact Anx has grabbed my hand.

I looked back and saw the look on his face. It was horrible and I didn't want to leave him here.

"Anx, I have to go get help. I don't know what to do." I say, trying not to sound too scared.

He shook his head and tugged my hand, not strong enough to pull me back down. I could see that he was starting to disappear.

I let an involuntary gasp escape my mouth.

"P-please Mis-sy. Don't leave me." He pleaded, I could see tears start to spill down his face.

"Okay. I'll stay Anx." I say, sitting down by the bed.

"Thank you." he managed to breath out.

 **Third Person POV**  
Patton let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Logan's plan had worked.

"See, now we can go back to the Mindscape and check on Anxiety." Logan stated.

"You really are smart Lo." Patton said with a smile, sinking down.

Logan smiled and clicked his fingers, appearing in the Mindscape.

"Where's Missy? I must talk to her." Logan heard Roman say from the kitchen.

"Well Kiddo, I haven't seen her so I can't help you. Sorry." Patton's voice echoed out into the living room.

Logan made his way to the kitchen, the scene that laid in front of him was horrible, to say the least.

Roman sat at the table, he looked completely different from normal.

His hair was messy, his eyes were puffy and red, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

Logan assessed the situation, trying to figure out why Roman was like this.

Patton was sitting next to Roman, trying to comfort the distraught side.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until a shrill scream broke the peace.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Missy came rushing into the room, her eyes had fear striking through them.

Patton looked up, "Missy, what's wrong?" he asked, still trying to comfort Roman.

"I- it's- uh- Anx..." Missy collapsed on the floor, she was curled in a ball.

Roman looked up from the table at the other trait on the floor.

"What is wrong with Anxiety, don't say nothing is wrong because I know something is and I know he's not in his room because you just came from there." Roman said, getting up and going over to the other trait.

Logan stood there with his hand on his forehead, "How have you all not seen it yet?" he said.

Roman placed a hand on Missy's shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Missy, why are you wearing Anxiety's jumper?" Logan asked, looking sceptically at her.

"..." Missy tried to talk but it just resulted in more tears falling down her cheeks, she curled back up, trying to tuck her head further into the jumper.

Roman glanced at Logan, "Come on Missy, let's get you up off the floor." he said, scooping her up.

Missy tried to curl up again, resulting in her burying her head into Roman's chest.

Patton smiled at him before looking at Logan and shaking his head.

Roman left the room with Missy.

"Lo, why would you ask her that?" Patton said, frowning.

"I was only looking for a logical answer as to why she was acting like this, the jumper may have at least given me something to work with. I am not good with all of these emotions and things, but what I am good at is finding answers. And I want answers as to why Missy is distraught and Roman looks affected by the whole situation as well. Pat, I think we did something wrong with Thomas." Logan said, looking at the ground.

Patton smiled sadly at the other trait, standing up and walking over to him, giving him a hug. "Things will work out Lo, I know it." he said.

~In the lounge room~

**Roman's POV**

I lay Missy down on the lounge and she crawls over to the corner where Anxiety used to used to sit.

I sat down and moved closer to her, "Missy, please. Just tell me what's wrong." I say, not that I cared about Anxiety, but I cared about Missy.

She turned to face me, "I was there. I didn't want to be. He wouldn't let me go. I wanted to get help. But he didn't want to be alone and and and." she burst into tears again.

I put a hand on her shoulder, I wasn't the most emotional one, but I knew just enough.

"What's wrong with Anxiety?" I asked, trying to look like I cared.

 _"He's Gone_. _"_

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Logan's POV**  
'Gone. How can Anxiety be gone? Thomas will not function properly without all of us.' I thought, looking at the ground.

I knew we shouldn't have done this but I panicked and didn't think of the consequences, I just wanted Thomas to calm down.

Now, Missy is suffering from my miscalculation.

"Lo, don't beat yourself up over it. Everyone makes mistakes." Patton said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But it's mainly my fault. I didn't think of how this, this miscalculation could, in turn, affect all of the others. Pat, I, I hurt everyone. With Anxiety gone, Roman will start to act differently too. It's like a chemical balance if one element is missing, the balance doesn't stay. If I had just thought of how the tablets would affect all of us and not just help Thomas calm down, we wouldn't be in the situation. I-"

"YOU DID WHAT!" I was interrupted by a screech came from the direction of Roman and Missy.

I look up to see Missy staring at me, her eyes filled with what one could call rage if that was possible.

"I may have miscalculated a certain aspect to the equation-"

"What did you give to Thomas?" Missy almost screamed.

"I simply gave Thomas a few anti-depress-"

"YOU. DID. WHAT?" Missy screamed, sinking to her knees and breaking down into tears.

"I gave Thomas two tablets so that he would calm down, the tablets were only anti-depressants Missy. I do not see what the problem with having something that may help Thomas calm down is. I am also absolutely sure that anti-depressants are only to help stiffle-" I stopped mid-sentence, realising what I had done.

 **Third Person POV**  
Logan had turned completely pale, the moment of realisation hit him hard.

"I'm sorry."

Was all he could manage to speak before bending down and reaching for Missy.

Missy moved away from his hand, "Stay away from me." she hissed, moving until her back hit the lounge.

Logan nodded, standing back up and walking towards the hallway almost robot-like.

"Why did you even care about Anxiety so much?" the words left his mouth before he had a chance to think them over.

"I have to agree with Lo on this one Missy. Why do you care about Anxiety so much?" Patton asked.

Roman looked down at Missy.

Missy looked at her hands, "Vir-Anx is like a brother to me. He's the only one that really gets me and you took him away- you, you, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" she broke down, curling up against the lounge and pulling the hoodie over her legs.

The other traits shared a look before Logan disappeared down the hallway.

Patton walked over in front of Missy.

"Listen Missy Lo -"

"No, you could've stopped him. You were there. You could've told him no. You could've pulled the pills out of his hands. You could've done something...anything to stop Logan from letting Thomas take the pills. But you didn't! You didn't! Nobody did! Nobody even cared if it had consequences on any one of us, only that Thomas would calm down. You had no idea what it was like!" Missy had an outburst.

Patton started to tear up.

"Missy that was uncalled for." Roman said, raising his voice a little bit.

"No, no. YOU ALL DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE! WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE TO WATCH YOUR BROTHER DIE. TO HAVE BEEN THERE THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME LIKE I WAS! HE GOT BACK AND WAS A LITTLE BETTER BUT HE STARTED TO WORSEN, HE WAS BARELY ABLE TO WALK! I HAD TO BASICALLY LIE HIM ON HIS DEATH BED. H-h-he wouldn't let go. He didn't want to be alone. I-i-i-i had to sit with him because I couldn't bare to make him let go of my hand. I wanted to get help but he wouldn't let go. I had to sit with him while he slowly started to disappear and-and-and..." Missy broke down into tears again.

Patton looked at Roman, they were just as shocked as each other.

Patton motioned that he was going to go check on Logan and Roman just nodded.

Patton left the two traits by themselves.

 

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Roman's POV**  
I sighed, laying down on the lounge with my head at the same end as where Missy was still crying.

I wrecked my brain for how I used to help Anxiety calm down. Then it hit me hard.

 _~Flashback~_  
 _Thomas was about 11 years old the first time Anxiety turned up. It was only for an hour, but it was enough to leave an imprint on all of us_.

_It wasn't until Thomas had his first play_ _audition_ _that Anxiety ended up staying for a few weeks._

_After that, he just stayed forever. But he had changed completely_ _, he now wore all black. When he first visited for an hour, he had little splashes of colours in his outfit. A little bit of red here, a dash of purple there. But now it was completely black. He even had the black eyeshadow under his eyes. But I still treated him the same way, but Logan, he went over the edge._

_'What's with the eyeshadow?' 'Why all of the dark clothing?' 'How come you never smile anymore?'_

_It sent Anxiety over the edge, he began to breathe quicker, he began to shake, he had tears streaming down his face and the look in his eyes is something I'll never forget. The sheer terror, like he was about to die_ _._

_I remember feeling the urge to yell at Logan, but I didn't, instead, I rushed to Anxiety's side._

_Why?_

_Because nobody deserves to feel like that. I sat by Anxiety and put a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, he moved closer to me, curling into my side._

_He reminded me of a kitten._

_After a few minutes, I could hear Patton going off at Logan._

_I could feel Anxiety shaking next to me._   
_I looked down at him, "Anx, don't listen to what they're saying. Just think of happy things or calming things." I said, trying my best to figure_ _how to help him calm down._

_I watched him scrunch his face up, thinking hard of anything but the situation at hand._   
_Then it hit me._

_"Hey Anx, why don't we, go and watch some movies." I suggested, smiling down at him._

_He shook his head, suddenly pushing himself away from me. He pulled his hood up over his head and stood up, stalking towards his room._

_Leaving me confused and alone to hear Logan and Patton fighting._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Missy," I say, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She uncovered he face slightly, I heard her mumble something.

"Would you like to come and watch some movies with me?" I asked.

She shuffled slightly, I saw her nod.

I smiled, standing up, "Oh fairest young maiden, would you like the service of having my company for a moviethon?" I asked, offering her a hand.

I watched her smile and snicker, taking my hand and I hoisted her up.

"Come on, you can choose." I said, leading her towards my room.

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Uknown POV**  
_Darkness, all around me is darkness._  
_No noise, no movement, just darkness._  
_I hate it, I can't scream, I can't move. I am paralysed, it's horrible._  
_The silence is killing me._

 **Phil's POV**  
I'm scared, scared to tell Dan how I feel.  
What if he rejects me?  
I'm pretty sure that he's straight.  
So I just cry into his shoulder while he tells me to tell him what's wrong.

"Philly, you can tell me anything. It won't change my view on you." I heard him whisper into my ear.

I smiled and shook my head, "It's so so stupid." I whisper.

"Come on. I'm sure it's not that bad." Dan said, rubbing my back.

I swallow, "I-I-I -"

 **Dan's POV**  
I felt bad for forcing Phil to tell me, but I'm so sick of having secrets between us.

"I-I-I Iloveyouheaps." he stuttered and then said something really quickly, I didn't quite catch it.

"Phil, speak slower." I say calmly.

He stares at me and takes a deep breath, "I love you Dan, there I said it and I know it's stupid and I've been acting like an idiot and I mmmph " I cut him off by connecting our lips.

I could tell he was shocked but he kissed back.

I smiled and pulled away, "It wasn't stupid Philly. I love you, I always have and always will." I say.

He smiles and hugs me.

**Patton's POV**

I get to Logan's door and knock. I know he didn't hear me because I can hear him pacing.

I opened the door and stood in the doorway.

He didn't notice me and I could hear him mumbling to himself.

"I just- How could I- It was- I'm just-"

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, he jumped but then relaxed.

"Lo, stop beating yourself up. It was a mistake, everybody makes mistakes." I said.

"But, I am Thomas' Logic. I shouldn't make mistakes. I just-"

"Shh, while that may be true. You are still entitled to make a mistake Lo." I said.

Logan looked at me, "You learnt that word." he said, smiling a little.

I nodded, "Of course Lo, see I made a mistake and learnt from it. It's all a learning curb. Anxiety should be back soon. You also have to remember that Missy probably didn't mean a lot of the things that she said. She is Misleading Compliments after all." I say.

He nods, "But it was a horrible thing that I did and I'll never be able to get her to see me the same. She just-"

I cover his mouth, "Just calm down. Stop talking and take control of your emotions Lo." I say, rubbing his back.

"I'm just scared." Logan said I felt him shudder.

I frowned and moved back, "Logan, Anxiety will be back. You don't have beat yourself up over making a mistake. We're as close to human as you get and humans make mistakes. Before you state that you are Logic, in dire times, not one thing or person makes rational decisions. So just stop beating yourself up because it hurts me when you do. Anxiety will be fine, Thomas is fine and Missy will forgive you. I'm sure that she was very irrational and if you were to apologise again, she would forgive you. Remember that half of the things she sa-mmphf" I was cut off.

Shocked, that's what I am. Of course, I return Logan's action.

He did it, he showed his emotions.

_He kissed me..._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Third Person POV**  
Roman opened the draw revealing all of the DVD's he owned.

Missy's face instantly lifted when she saw the array of movies she had to choose from. One movie, in particular, caught her eye.

She pulled it out and heard Roman gasp.

"What?" she asked, turning to face the prince like trait.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that was..." Roman trailed off, biting his lip and shaking his head.

Missy rolled her eyes, "I know it was his favourite movie Ro, which is why I want to watch it. You have no idea how many times he's stumbled upon his real-world room and it's been filled with colour, then suddenly he'll just burst out in song. It's so funny." she said, a wide smile on her face, although the pain shone through in her eyes.

Roman cocked his head to the side, "I thought that you couldn't leave the Mindscape." he said, in quite a questioning tone.

Missy shook her head no, "Of course I can leave. But only when Vir-ANX has enough energy, he kinda shares with me you could say. Also, I can only go wherever he is, so technically I can't leave but I can." she tried to explain, not quite sure if it made sense, her mind was sort of still fuzzy from all the crying and screaming.

"So basically, you are like an apprentice of sorts, you can only go where your mentor goes. So that means-"

"I'm trapped in the Mindscape until  Anx gets back. Mhm, it's a hard knock life for me." Missy said, smirking at her reference before making her way over to the DVD player.

Roman blinked a few times and made a mental note.

_*Get to know Missy better_

Missy got the DVD in the player and looked back at Roman, "Hey, where's the remote? We won't be watching anything if I can't get the TV on."  she said.

Roman scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, I'm not sure actually." he said.

Missy gave him an 'Are you fucking serious?' stare.

Roman nodded, biting his lip. 

"Come on, let's find this remote. Your room needs a clean anyway." Missy said, standing up and moving to one side of the room.

"Hey! I like to call it fashionably out of place." Roman said, getting up and starting to sort through stuff.

After about five minutes, Missy let out a squeal.  
  


**Missy's POV**

I knew it, I knew there was something going on between them!

Sitting in front of me was one of Virgil's favourite posters and one of his eyeshadow pallets.

"What did you find the remo-ohhhh" I heard Roman behind.

"I swear it's not what-"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" I chanted dancing around where I was standing.

Roman groaned, covering his face, obviously embarrassed.

I stopped dancing and looked at him, he was ghostly pale, I started to worry.

"Ro, Ro are you okay?" I asked, walking over to him, I tried to touch his arm but he flinched away.

"Awe, Ro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or embarrass you. I'm only kidding. I  only want to know why you have Anx's favourite Nightmare Before Christmas poster." I say.

His removes his hands from his face and I see the tears forming in his eyes.

"It's not very Prince-like you know. Stealing." he managed to get out.

I bit my lip, "Look, Ro, it's fine. I promise I won't tell Anx, I thought it was something different. Just he..." I trailed off, shaking my head, "I'll just leave." I whisper, walking towards the door.

"Miss-" I didn't hear him finish his sentence as I got a sharp ringing in my ears.

'Shit'


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Roman's POV**  
I rush over to Missy's side, "Missy?" I say, shaking her shoulder.

She started to shake.

"LOGAN! LOGAN HELP!!" I screamed, not sure how to handle this situation.

Logan rushed in and stopped when he saw Missy.

"Roman, get away from her," he said in a warning tone.

I looked up at him, shaking my head no.

"I'm not leaving her as we left HIM!" I screamed.

"For god- Roman, whatever is infecting Missy is what infected Anxiety," Logan told me.

I sighed, what he was saying did seem to make sense, but I didn't NOT want to help Missy.

I felt Logan pull me away from her and I had to watch on as she has fits.

"Can't we help her?" I asked I must've sounded desperate because Logan gave me a weird look.

He fixed his glasses, "I'm afraid that until she recovers enough from this THING that has taken over her, we won't be able to do anything but watch." he said.

 **Thomas' POV**  
I stood by the door as Dan and Phil waved goodbye from the curb of the street.

I knew something was wrong, I felt no sense of fear, barely any pain, I was less vigilant and it was horrible.

I wondered if my Anxiety had just decided to disappear, and why my mouth tasted funny.

My mouth was an easy one, it tasted like my old anti-depressants, but I hadn't taken those in months.

Then it hit me, I had had a very serious Panic Attack, what if either Dan or Phil had found the pills and crushed them up and put them in my drink?  
What if it had been one of my sides?   
What if...

No, stop thinking like that Thomas, get a grip.

"LOGAN, ROMAN, PATTON, ANXIETY!" I called, their names leaving my mouth before I even got a chance to think it through.

Patton appeared in his respective spot.

"What's up Kiddo?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Where are Logan, Roman and Anxiety?" I asked.

"Well, Logan is with Roman, his call seemed pretty urgent, uh, Anxiety is gone," Patton explained to the best of his ability.

 _Gone, how can he be gone?_ I thought.

 **Unknown POV**  
As I opened my eyes, I heard the voice.

_HIS VOICE._

Or at least a distorted version of it.

 _You'll never escape again..._  
_He can_  
_but you're mine now_  
_once again and forever_  
_there's no one to save you_  
_I'll let him be_  
_as long as you_  
_stay_  
_with_  
_me_ _....._


	18. Chapter Seventeen

"Fine! Keep me here. Just. let him go." the words echoed through the empty space.

All that could be seen as far as the eye could manage was black.

 _Smart girl,_  
_He is now free_  
_but you_  
_are stuck with me!_

 **Anxiety's POV**  
My eyes snap open as the cold air washes over my (?) body.

"M-m-Missy?" I hear someone stutter out.

I try to sit up but a sharp pain runs through my (?) head.

"Oh thank the great gods above us!" I heard the voice again and could now tell that it was Roman. Never failed to surprise me how he could go from completely devastated to completely fine in naught point five.

"Roman! Wait, we don't know if she's still okay." Logan's voice hit my ears and I couldn't help but feel a smile curl in the corners of my lips.

"What are you even talking about Logan?" I tried to say, only succeeding in it coming out as a whisper.

Obviously, neither of them heard me because they continued their conversation.

"She's obviously fine _Logan_. She's trying to sit up, she's breathing normally, she's not having fits anymore." Roman said, annoyance in his voice.

I imagined Logan would be rubbing his temples at this point. Roman's logic at this point wasn't on key. I may have been all those things, but I was even questioning if I was okay. He was calling me Missy, and I knew for sure I wasn't Missy, far from.

" _Roman_ , please refrain from going near her. Whatever took Anxiety just attacked her and now she's breathing again yes, she's also not spasming, and she may have also tried to sit up, but she also instantly fell back down again. This indicates that she, in fact, isn't okay. **SO** whatever that _thing_  is, may still be inhabiting her body. As far as we know, it is contagious." Logan said.

Thing? Did he mean, Decan? Decan isn't a thing, he is a who.  Haven't they ever met Decan?

A sudden warmth with through my body and the aching in my head stopped, I tried to sit up again and was successful, I turned to face the other two who were still fighting and hadn't noticed me yet.

"Where's Missy?" I asked, my voice a little shaky and too feminine for my liking.

The two of them turned to face me.

Roman had shock written all over his face, while Logan's was riddled with confusion.

"Well?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  


**Patton's POV**

After the third time of trying to explain everything to Thomas, I gave up.

How does Logan make explaining things so easy?

"So if-"

"Thomas, just try calling them again." I try to say in the nicest way possible.

Thomas looked at me funny but did as I said.

Roman and Logan appeared in Roman's corner of the room.

"Your point is invalid!" Logan said.

Roman just rolled his eyes and turned to face Thomas, "How may I assist you?" he asked.

"Bit rude not to invite me to the party." I turned my attention to the stairs where Missy was sitting.

"Hullo Missy!" I say with a smile.

"Miss- oh god, not you too. I am not Missy!" Missy said, rolling her eyes.

"I am so confused, guys, stop fighting!" Thomas said but was completely ignored by Roman and Logan who continued their little episode.

I turned my attention back to Thomas and so did Missy.

 _Great, this is going to take a while._ I thought to myself, shaking my head.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Thomas' POV**  
I stared at all my sides, completely confused.

"Okay, how to start?" Patton muttered to himself.

I decided to ignore Roman and Logan still bickering.

I glanced at the other trait in the room, everyone kept calling her Missy. But I don't even know who that is.

"Okay. That's it." the mysterious trait stated, standing up and marching across the room.

She pulled Logan across the room by his tie and pushed him into his spot, then marched back to Anxiety's spot and sat down.

Logan and Roman looked completely shocked.

"Okay Thomas, what would you like to know?" she asked, focusing her attention back on me.

I thought for a moment, knowing that they were facets of my brain, they already knew the question, but I asked it anyway.

"Who are you?"

She laughed, "Oh god. Hi Thomas, I am your Anxiety. But a more uplifted version, at least right now I guess. Also still female as far as I know and still with weird hair colours. So, PLEASE STOP BEING SO SCARED OF YOUR SEXUALITY. ITS KILLING ME." she said, pushing her back against the wall and curling her knees up.

I bit my lip as the others stared at the girl.

 **Anxiety's POV**  
I curled up against the wall, I could hear their voice in my head.

It was driving me insane.

_I know you can hear me V._   
_Come back and I'll let Missy go._

I placed my head in my lap, not caring what the others thought anymore, I just wanted them to leave me alone.

I felt something touch my knee and I looked up to see Patton smiling at me.

"Come on Kiddo. Let's get you back to the mindscape." he said.

He turned to face Thomas and the others, "You two stay away from each other." he stated.

We sank down.

**Third Person POV**

Thomas looked at Roman and Logan.

"Okay, since Anxiety, got that off his chest, what were you two fighting about?" he asked.

"Well -"

"We were simply quarrelling over whether or not Miss- Anxiety was okay because some weird things have been happening with him and it affected everyone, well not me, mostly Roman and uh never mind. Anyway now he's back and everything is fine." Logan explained, cutting off Roman.

Thomas sat there confused state.

"Ugh, look what you did Logan. You've confused him." Roman said, pointing to Thomas.

Logan rolled his eyes at the prince like trait, "On the contrary, I simply explained what was happening, or at least what we knew of." he said.

"Yes, but that has confused him, just look." Roman stated.

"Well, I am sorry that I despise sugar coating solid facts." Logan stated, crossing his arms.

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET!" Thomas raised his voice, silencing the traits.

"It just took me a minute to process what I was told, and let me get this straight." Thomas looked between the two traits.

"Anxiety has had some type of weird 'disease' take over him, and this other 'person' you keep speaking of got it as well. While the other 'person' had it, Anxiety was gone. I already know that, I felt his absence. This other 'person' magically disappeared and now Anxiety is back. But he is still a she. Oh and Roman looks so dishevelled because of the effect of Anxiety disappearing. Right?" Thomas questioned.

Logan stared in disbelief and shock.

Roman simply nodded, becoming conscious of how he looked because of Thomas' statement.

"Good. Now you two need to get the heck along. Anxiety is fine, he's back. Just as snarky as usual, if not more. I would also like to meet this Missy you've all referred Anxiety to some time." Thomas said with a smile at the end.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Patton's POV**

I heard it, faint as it may be.

He's back.

I need to keep Anxiety safe, he'll target him first.

Or rather already has targeted him and is now holding Missy captive.

"Anxiety. You have to tell me, is it Decan? Please the only way to fight him effectively is to talk somebody about everything." I say, noticing Anxiety slipping away.

"No! No. Virgil fight him, I know you're strong enough. Stay-"

A sinister laugh errupted from Anxiety's lips, "Oh I'm sorry Patton. V isn't home right now. But I'm sure you can leave a message." his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Decan. Give us back Anxiety and Missy, they're not play things. Thomas needs them for him to be a rational person." I say, pushing him away from me.

He shook his head, "Decan who? No Ton. You're next." he stood up.

I watched as Missy's body slowly shifted to look more like Anxiety.

All I could think was that we were all in danger of this virus.

**Anxiety's POV**

I opened my eyes and let out a groan, rubbing my head, I looked around, my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness.

I could see a dim light in the distance and heard faint sobs.

"Hello?" I called, standing up and venturing towards the light.

"V-Vi-VIRGE NO! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! please..." I heard screams echo around me.

My eyes widened, "Missy." I whispered, rushing for the light, but I couldn't reach it.

Her screams echoed around me and my knees felt weak, my chest started to tighten and my breaths quickened.

"B-b-breathe. I-in-in. Out." I stuttered out trying to follow the instructions I just gave myself, but her screams still rang out.

'I have to help her.'

The crippling feeling of fear took front stage, forcing me down to the floor, paralysing me, forcing me to stare into the dim light but never reach it, my vision startred to go black around the edges.

'No. Stay strong. Fight it. You NEED to help Missy.' I tried to will myself, but it was no use.

**Logan's POV**

Something isn't right.

Anxiety, he's different.

Patton isn't talking as much.

Roman isn't as fidgety as usual.

Something isn't right in this equation.

I pace around my room, arms crossed, trying to figure it out.

So absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even know that someone was in my presence until they wrapped their arms around me, preventing me from pacing any further.

I turned, flinging them off me.

They fell to the ground with a thud.

My eyes widened and I looked down, seeing Patton lying there, tears in his eyes.

My face softened and I bent down, "Pat. I'm so sorry." I said, trying my best at the emotions thing.

Patton tried to put on a brave face, but I could see pain in his eyes, I think.

"It's fine Lo. I'm okay. Everything is fine." He said, propping himself up on his elbows.

I shook my head, "No, everything is not fine." I said

 "Wah- Yes it is, Logan everything is fine."  Patton said, biting his lip.

I shook my head, "Pat, you're bad at hiding you're emotions. I know something is wrong. I can feel it. I have observed and gathered enough evidence to suffiph- " he cut me off by pulling my tie, forcing our lips to collide.

Not that I was protesting the action.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Decan's POV (new character!)**  
My plan was working, slowly.

You see, with all of the other traits all floofed up, I could finally take control of Thomas again.

Patton was easy, he is already tight lipped and suffering.

Logan, again easily influenced by his lack of understanding emotions.

But Roman, he was harder to crack.

But I wasn't going to let his persistence stop me from obtaining my ultimate goal.

There was an easy solution to my problem.

_Make him fall for me._

**Roman's POV**

Anxiety has been acting a little,  _weird_ lately.

I have made it my mission to find out why that is.

But I must observe carefully, I do not wish to offend him in any way.

Patton and Logan are busy, so I have no one to formulate with.

I am so stuck in my thoughts that it takes me hitting the ground to tell there was someone else in my presence.

"Oh geez. I'm sorry Roman, I didn't see you there." the other presence stated and I recognised the voice simultaneously.

_Since when was Anxiety nice to me?_

I saw his outstretched hand and took it cautiously, he pulled me up.

He was a little off, missing his signature black attire in favour of a very messily put together, olive green singlet and dark purple jeans, he had a blue jumper tied around his waist. He had a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

_Since when did Anxiety wear glasses?_

His hair was now significantly shorter  and a mixture of taffy and blush, in a ruby rose cut.

"Hello? Earth to Pricey." he stated clicking his fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of thought.

He rolled his eyes, "I said are you okay?" he said, rolling back and forth of the balls of his feet.

I nodded, "Yeah- yes. I am quite fine." I say, smiling, trying to ignore this odd behaviour that he was displaying.

"That's good. Say, you haven't seen my copy of Nightmare Before Christmas per chance, I've been looking for it all morning and can't find it." he said.

"It's not morning, it's eleven pm." I point out.

"Yeah morning. Anyway, what is Thomas still doing awake?" he questioned, walking past me and into the kitchen area.

I shrug, "I don't know. Maybe he's just got a lot on his mind." I said, my eyes following his every move.

He let out a chuckle, "Roman, we  _are_ Thomas' mind.  So if there is 'a lot on his mind', it must be something to do with us." he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

_Since when is he this civil with me?_

"You know that I can hear everything you think. We're all linked, if you weren't so self centred maybe you'd know that. For your information, these are reading glasses and I've always needed them." Anxiety slammed the cupboard door and left the kitchen.

"What is going on in there?" I heard Patton call.

"Nothing. Anxiety's just...being  himself I guess." I called back, walking into the kitchen to find the cupboard wide open.

"I believe we are out of cookies." Logan stated, entering the room and walking over to the sink, not even glancing my way.

"And why may you believe that?" I asked, questioning how he would know.

He frowned, "Because, Roman, Patton has been consuming high carbohydrate foods and beverages for around six days. It is unhealthy and he isn't getting the correct amount of hydration. He also refuses to leave his room, which is okay since, in the palace, we are able to summon food. But there was only one time that Pat has gotten this severe." Logan stated, going into his own little world, "Which is why, I know for certain that there are no cookies left in the cupboard."

I nodded, "Now in English." I stated, not understanding everything Logan had said.

Logan exhaled, "Patton is stress eating and won't tell anyone why. It started when Anxiety 'came back'. I believe that I was right and you shouldn't have gone near him. You remember how Patton helped him, now Patton's like this. There has to be something I'm missing, I-"

"Stop. Stop right there. You can't blame yourself for how I'm acting.  I just- Don't want to- I can't-" Patton said, catching both of our attention.

**Third Person POV**

Roman couldn't believe his eyes.

Patton looked near death.

He had bags under his eyes, he was slouching and his hair was like a birds nest. His eyes were bloodshot, his glasses not on his face.

"Patton are you ok-" 

"I'm, fine." Patton said, cutting Roman off.

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

"You hesitated. Patton, why won't you tell me what's wrong. I can try and help, that's all we can do for each other is try, but if you're not willing to share than we can't help." Logan said, his hands shaking.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Lo, stop worrying about me." Patton said.

***Unknown place/POV***

I sit back and watch my work.

She is suffering and so is he.

"Do they deserve this?" a voice comes from behind me.

"Shut up Vince. You're not going to force me to lie to myself. This is what they deserve for trying to escape and fraternising with the other _sides_." I state, turning to face Deceit.

Deceit rolled his eyes, "Awe come on Cam, you can't _deny_ that there may be a _slither_ of truth to what I am saying." he stated.

_**While he is correct, I don't believe that torture is the best option, it was not my choice. That was all Decan's choice. The best thing to do is not go against his orders. Aritza was the last one who did that, now she's....hurting.** _

"I know you're a softy Cam. You'd never hurt at least Aritza on purpose." he said.

"Where's Lilith?" I asked, standing up and looking around.

Deceit smirked, "Trying to help her big brother." he answered, pointing down towards the torture chamber.

I glanced down and saw her rushing towards him.

"Lily stop! You'll-"

"She can't hear you. You remember that Decan installed noise stopping glass. No sound comes in or gets out." Deceit said.

"Shit." I muttered.

**Missy's POV**

This must be hell.

The screams of pain are killing me.

I don't even know where he is.

Dee said that he'd let him go, but he lied.

"Virgil! VIRGE! Let him go, you promised." I screamed, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him." I whispered.

**Anxiety's POV**

My head is pounding as I open my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings.

Then it hits me.

Her screams fill my ear.

"Missy." I try to scream but it comes out in a whisper.

**"Virgil! VIRGE!"**

The screams echo around me.

"No. Missy!" I called out.

"She can't hear you. They are torturing her. She doesn't know that you're okay." I heard a voice near me.

I recognised her voice almost instantly.

I glanced around, but the room was to dark to see anything.

"Lil. Lil that is you. They-they aren't tricking me. They aren't using you against me as some sort of, sick torture method for leaving you. They-"

"No V, I'm here, I just shouldn't be trying to save you. I will get into trouble. But- But your friends are in serious trouble and Decan will hurt them real bad if I don't get you out of here." Lilith said, the soft patter of her feet on the floor, heading in my direction.

She stepped into the light with a small smile, offering me a hand.

I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"Wow. You're strong now." I said.

She shook her head, "No. There's a lot of stress going around up there. The more there is, the stronger I am." she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm a chaotic neutral, I go where I please when I please. I just stay in the shadows. Logan knows I'm there though, I think Patton does too but Rom-"

**"VIRGIL!"**

I covered my ears, "Can we save her? Please." I asked.

"But you have me back now. I thought that would be okay. You are staying, right?" she asks.

I sigh, "Lilith. I-I can't, Thomas needs me up there, I think. I know for sure that he needs Missy-"

"Aritza." Lilith said.

"Pardon?"

"Aritza. Misleading Comments, her name is Aritza not Missy." Lilith said, looking down.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "I can always come back and visit, but right now. Thomas needs me up there, you said it yourself, the others are in trouble. I just- I need Missy's help. I-I can't do this by myself. Decan knows how to manipulate me. I just can't- and I don't want you to get hurt. Fear would never forgive me and I don't want to anger him. So, I need Missy. She knows how to get back at Decan." I explain.

She shoves my hand off her shoulder, turning her back to me.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Third Person POV**

Anxiety looked confused at Stress.

"Lil, I can't just-"

"NO. You don't know what it's been like V. I-I don't fit in anywhere. You were all I had. And then you left too. And now you're back and you're ready to leave as soon as possible. I-I-I can't deal with having to leave my brother again. I can't-I can't-I can't-"Stress sank to her knees, clutching her head.

"Lily. Lil. Can you hear me? Lil, answer me. _Please._ " Anxiety begged, rushing to her aid.

Stress shivered, clutching her ears, sobbing quietly.

Anxiety looked down at his crumpled sister, "Leave her alone." he stated.

"Awe, don't you remember me, Virge. I was your best friend." the figure said.

"No. What are you doing to her?" Anxiety asked, placing a hand on Stress.

The figure chuckled, "Oh. The same thing I did to you. The same thing I'm going to do to Aritza if she tries to escape. I'm not an infection as Logan theorised, more of a long time problem that gets through when things get too much, the perfect time for any of us to escape is when the other three sides are at their weakest. You never belonged up there, Virgil. To be honest, we're not even sure how you've survived this long up there. Only Patton is too strong for me to take over, but now, with Decan's brilliant skills, he is weakened. Becoming more of a compulsive liar than a pathological one." he said.

"But Patton has never told a lie." Anxiety objected, feeling Lilith stop shivering.

The figure chuckled, "Ah, now that, my dearest _friend_  is a lie in itself. You see, I, being Deceit, am a pathological liar. I lie to gain attributes. I use my lies to _manipulate_ people into believing what I say is true. But your buddy, Morality. He is the physical embodiment of emotion, of course, humans are one of the most deceitful races on this planet, so Patton.  A pathological liar, like me. He gains not hurting people's feelings from it though, rather than physical attributes." he said.

"Why should I believe you. You're a liar, no matter what type of liar you are. And you're hurting my sister, so stop it." Anxiety said standing up.

Deceit shook his head, "Poor naive Virgil. Can't you see that neither me nor you are to blame for anything that's happening?  I am not causing what's happening to Aritza willingly. What my power effects is down to how many lies one may have told themselves, as well as others. Why am I automatically being labelled as the bad guy?" he asked, walking over to Stress' side and laying a hand on her.

Almost instantly she uncovered her ear, opening her eyes and looking around, alert.

Anxiety glanced at Deceit, seeing the tears sparkle in the corner of his eyes.

"Virgil. What's he doing here?" Stress asked, looking over at Deceit.

Anxiety smiled a little, "Helping I guess. But tell m,  Vince. What do you have to gain from helping me?" he asked.

Deceit chuckled, "Nothing really. Maybe what I seek this time isn't a physical attribute. I strive for acceptance. So really, I have nothing to gain as I will not get this reward." Deceit explained, "But I do care about a few other traits and Decan is forcing Patton to become someone he's not meant to be, which is my job. So I guess if we could get Cameron on board. We may be able to defeat, or weaken them enough to force them back here." 

"Why should we trust you?" Stress questioned, now standing next to her brother.

Anxiety put a hand on Stress' shoulder, "Pathological liar. Deceit and Patton are both pathological liars. They tell lies to gain attributes. Decan is a compulsive liar, thus making him have control over Patton. Decan is slowly etching away my friends piece by piece." he says.

"I am aware of this V. Doesn't mean I trust _him_ anymore than I always have. It will take me a while to accept that you need to be up there because god forbid if Apathy gets a hold of your spot-"

"Awe, come on Lily. Anthony isn't that bad." Deceit says.

"Shut up, slimy. As I was saying, Thomas' life would be a disaster. But I can't trust Vince. Not after what he's done to me since you've been gone. I would also rather Decan **not** punish me. So sorry big brother, but I won't stand with you on this shenanigan." Stress said, walking towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Anxiety asked.

Stress turned to face him, "Well you're going to need Aritza's help, aren't you?" she questioned, continuing into the room.  
  



	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Anxiety's POV**

As soon as I stepped into the room, it hit me. Their screams pierced my ears. Each and every one of them, screaming, pleading to be let go, to be free, so many voices.

"I didn't do this, I-I wouldn't do this. Whywhyw-why..." I felt the sharp sting of the floor colliding with my knees, but I didn't care.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, suddenly the voices faded.

"Virge. Virge, you're okay. Oh god. I thought they- well they-" I was engulfed in a hug from someone I didn't recognise.

But her voice, I recognised it from somewhere. 'Come on Anxiety. Think think think.' I willed myself to try and remember a name. I squeezed my eyes closed, pushing my brain to the limit.

**Third Person POV**

"Vince, get your hand off him. Stop clouding his memories." Lilith stated, marching over and yanking the other trait's air away.

"Ow." Vincent stated, rubbing up and down his arm, "Calm down, I was about to move."

Lilith stared at Vincent, "Did you just tell me to calm down?" she asked.

Anxiety surveyed the situation, his memories flooding back to normal. He watched as Lilith and Vincent, not sure how to handle what was going on.

Missy stepped between the two other traits, "That's enough. Debating over petty things is not going to get us anywhere. We need to find Cameron. So where were they last Vince?" she stated, walking back over to the confused trait. "Come on V. We've got to go," she stated offering him a hand.

The anxious trait smiled, taking the female traits hand. She pulled him up.

Lilith stared daggers at her brother and their new accomplice.

"Alright. Let's go." Vincent stated, grabbing Lilith's arm, dragging her away from the other two.

Anxiety looked over at Lilith, a frown crawling across his lips, "Lily if you really want me to stay after this. I can come back. But, I have to save my friends. If I do come back here, by default, she does too." he stated, pointing at Missy. "She hasn't figured out how to stay there without needing another side to grant her leeway to do so. She chose me. So if I'm here, that means that so is she."

Lilith sighed, "Whatever. You're free, go and save your friends. Go and be happy where I could never survive." she stated, disappearing back into the shadows.

Missy glanced at Anxiety, "You knew. I thought you didn't. I feel horrible." she stated.

"Uh. Nobody has time for this right now. Decan is growing stronger. Virgil, Anthony will take your place, Lilith will be free to stay as long as she likes. I have nothing to gain from this, but I know Thomas has everything to gain from this. He will be gone and we will all cease to exist if Decan wins this fight. There is one way out. But the only one who can obtain the key to unlock this is Cameron and they are our only choice." Deceit said, walking towards a wall.

Missy and Anxiety glanced at each other in confusion, cautiously following the deceitful trait.

"By the way. This isn't a wall. More of a hidden opening. Just have to do this." Deceit said, pressing his hand into the wall.

An archway manifested in front of the three traits, leading out into the darkness. Strange orbs of light were scattered in what appeared to be an empty void.

"Welcome back to Fantasia." Deceit said, stepping into the darkness, his eyes glowing a vibrant emerald green, "Well come on. Cam is in the main control room."

Missy and Anxiety glanced at each other, simultaneously exchanging the same thought.

_This is a mistake._


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Patton's POV**

They play dirty.  
They manipulate you until all that's left is a hollow shell.  
They are cruel and now, now.

"Roman you can't." I pleaded, my voice cracking as I try so hard to save him.

Roman looked so lost without _him._  
I hated seeing my boy like this, but it was for his own good.  
If he didn't stop. He'd end up like me.   
I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I could save him from the imposter.

"Patton. Please. You don't understand. He makes me a better person. I _need_ to see him. I need to be with him. " Roman pleaded, dispair and anger flashing through his eyes.

"Roman. He'll-he'll-he'll destroy everything you believe in. He doesn't love you. They're not- he's not who you think he is. Anxiety, that's not him-it's -" my mouth clamped shut, tears squeezed from the corners of my eyes.

I could feel Roman's anger building up inside, he was about to explode. But something was stopping him, I just couldn't figure out what.

"How could he not be Anxiety?" Roman whispered, looking down. I knew he wasn't directly asking me but I felt like an answer was fair.

"I cant-I wont- I'm sorry." was all I could manage as I stared in horror at what we had become, because of this monster.

He looked back up at me and for a split second I could see the real Roman, pleading to be set free from this rein of terror that Decan was unleashing.

But all I could offer back was small sympathetic smile.

With a small nod, Roman turned his back to me and marched away, no doubt in search for that _pest._  
But, if that's how stubborn he was going to be, then fine. He'll have to suffer when Decan hurts him like they did me.

_Pat..._

A faint voice whispered in my head.

"Hello Vincent. No you may not _feed_ off me to become a phantom." I stated, walking towards my room.

 **Third Person POV**  
~ _Twisted Castle_ ~

"It's no use. He won't listen to me. He doesn't trust me." Deceit stated, turning to face the group with a disappointed look.

"Maybe I could try." the new voice brought a wicked look to Deceit's face. "I would've been here sooner if this one wasn't hiding from Decan, afraid anyone that see him would be Decan." the new figure pointing at another figure. "Now, would you like my assistance?"

Missy glanced at the figure, examining their body language. In the short time she had spent in the Twistedscape before this event, she had never come in contact with this trait. The trait appeared to take a female form.

Anxiety had a small smile on his face when he turned to face the figure, instantly recognizing them by their voice. He stepped towards the figure, glancing past them to see the 'other trait' that was hiding behind them.

The new trait looked child-like, much like Lilith.

"Hello Anxiety. I am extremely sorry for what I have done. I was only following the instructions I was given. Nobody wishes to speak up or act out against Decan. He is almost as scary as the holy one." the figure stated, extending their hand towards Anxiety.

"Enough of this. Cameron,  you may be our shot at defeating or at least weakening Decan." Deceit hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And Lani will probably not be able to help us anyway. He's to timid. He wouldn't _dare_ stand against Decan."

"Sh-shut up Vince. Why do you always have to pick on me?" Lani asked, looking past Cameron at Deceit.

Missy let out a groan. "This is getting us nowhere. Will you have your turn please. I want to know if we can save all my friends. I want Thomas to be okay." she sated, her foot tapping vigorously on the ground.

Anxiety placed his hand on Missy's shoulder, "Calm down. Worrying will get us nowhere. We will save Thomas, Patton is just afraid of being hurt. He-he warned me about Decan. But it was to late. I was too weak, now-" he stopped dead, freezing in pace, lips parted to say the next word.

"Virge?" Missy questioned, waving her hand in front of his face. 

**Anxiety's POV**

I looked around me, stuck in a dark place again. I could hear faint voices.

I opened my eyes to see, _Roman?_  

No, this isn't right. I'm stuck in the Twistedscape. How can I see Roman if I'm there. Unless...

No, Roman is stronger than that, he wouldn't fall for Decan's games. He would question why I'm being so nice and civil towards him. This isn't right. This isn't the Princey that I know. 

I can feel his desperation. His eyes were drained of their normal motivation.

"Lani." I whispered.

"Yes _Virgil_. Roman is becoming weaker and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You will not save him. You are not strong enough to take control." Decan's voice rang through my ears.

"False." I stated, reaching out towards Roman. A feeling of being whisked away, suddenly pulling me away from the poor trait in front of me. 

"NO! No! Roman! That's not me. That's not Anxiety! That's-"

"Bye Bye Virgil." 

A cold feeling rushed over me and everything went dark once more.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Roman's POV**

I saw it, if not for a second. His eyes had glazed over and he was still.

I hadn't noticed it until now, how could I be so blind.

This 'Anxiety', his eyes were blue. 

Now, I am not Logan. But if I am correct, we all share the same features, physically. Which means that Anxiety should also have blue eyes.

"Anxiety? Please. Don't do this to me. I know we didn't always agree. But I can't do this anymore. I need full disclosure." I tried to reason with him, but he remained unfazed, eyes still glazed over. But slowly turning brown once more.

"Anxiety?" I questioned, putting a hand on the 'figures' arm. Trying to ground him once more.

He snapped back into realization. His eyes turning blue once more.

"What have I told you about touching me, _Princey_?" he growled at me, his stare becoming harsh.

I retracted my hand, shrinking back away from him, "I'm sorry. I-I- I, you were just frozen. I thought that it would help-help if I grounded you. I'm sorry." I explained, still moving back as he  advanced on me, anger radiating off him.

**Patton's POV**

I could feel him. Slowly hurting my boy. Causing me to stress. But I couldn't say anything. He would hurt us all if he did.

A sudden surge of fear and anger hit me all at once. I don't know how much longer I can last, how long until I snap.

"Patton. Are you okay?" Logan's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I opened my mouth, but he interrupted me.

"Do not give me a false sense of security Patton. I am no better emotions than Roman is with understanding that the trait he loves is not our Anxiety. So what I should ask is, Patton, what is wrong?" Logan said, justifying his point as he always did.

I sighed, shaking my head, "I-I can't- I don't want you all to get hurt. I can't-"

Logan grabbed my hands, "Yes you can Patton. If I can try and comprehend any amount of emotions. You can break through this and explain what is wrong. Nothing can be fixed if everyone is left in the dark but you know everything. It is especially not good for Thomas if you, his heart and most of his emotions, can't even explain his own. Thomas' friends are very worried about him. He will never get better if you do not explain something." he said. I could see that the stress and frustration of not knowing much was hurting him. It was breaking one of the strongest people I knew.

I exhaled, hoping that this wasn't the worst mistake of my life. "You know, I've only been like this once before. But I know, that you never knew where. Well-"

**Third Person POV**

**~Twistedscape~**

All the other traits stared at Anxiety, different variants of worry between them all.

Anxiety's limbs fell limp and his eyes shot open, darting around, looking for any signs of the disheveled prince like trait. His eyes landed on Lani.

Lani moved back, frightened by the stare of the anxious trait.

"Roman." Anxiety stated simply before falling to the ground, breathing slowly and steadily.

The other traits glanced at each other, before all of their gazes landed on the timid trait.

"What? I had no part in Decan's master scheme. I stayed as far away from him as possible. Same as Lily.  I have no interest in the light world, I much prefer it here." Lani stated, glancing at the ground, making small swirls with his feet in the dirt.

"This is useless, Cam just try and contact Logic. See if he'll listen." Deceit stated, becoming steadily frustrated with all of the drama.

Cameron nodded, closing their eyes, taking careful deep breaths.

Missy sat on her heels next to Anxiety, watching him for any sign that he was alright. She didn't want to watch him wither away once more. "Lilith, we have never gotten along. But for the sake of _your_  brother. Please come and help me out, I'm not good at telling if he's okay." she whispered to herself, placing a hand on Anxiety's shoulder.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

_~Patton's Room~_

"Go on. It intrigues me to know, what you know, about 'Anxiety' " Logan urged, reassuring the other trait.

Patton gulped, "Well, it was uh quiet a while ago. You already know this though. But uh, back before Thomas knew the difference between positive and negative traits. When he was maybe fifteen. Uh after, oh what was his name... I can't remember, oh uh-"

Logan remained straight faced, "Take your time Patton. I believe you're referring to Jon though. When Thomas met Jon." he stated.

Patton nodded, "Yes. Jon. So Thomas, fifteen, meets Jon. And Thomas was so so confused, because, he uh. He didn't understand his feelings towards this other boy. So he uh, he uh, he hid them for a while. But he finally asked Jon out and Jon said no." he stuttered, avoiding Logan's eyes.

"I am aware of this." Logan stated.

"Yes. Well, Thomas fell into a state, a state of pure sadness. And-and Decan showed up. Decan was so so so nice. But it was all just a-a lie. I fell for him, really bad, like Roman. He-" Patton could feel the tears slide down his cheeks, "I was a fool. A dumb fool who believed his words. He hurt me, so bad. And we fixed everything, we got Thomas back up on his feet. You saved me from...but then Anxiety showed up, for good. I could just see it in his eyes. I could tell what was-had happened to the poor boy. So I swore to protect him, which is why he's up here instead of some other positive trait. I had to keep him safe and I failed. I failed- I failed to save Anxiety, I failed to save Roman, I failed to save Missy, I failed to save myself. _I failed to save you._ " Patton said, finally meeting Logan's eyes.

Logan was shocked, "Me? You haven't failed to save me. I'm fine. See f-" Logan stopped mid-sentence, gazing past the other trait, a faint outline of a person just beyond Patton.

"Lo? Are you okay?" Patton asked, worried, he turned to meet where the other trait was glancing and gasped.

"Logan. Logan can you hear me? I- I don't know how long I can stay, so you need to listen to me. We've got Anxiety and Missy here with us. Vince, Lani and I want to help you guys take down Decan. But, we can't get out of here. Our hope is Anxiety, but Decan is trapping him here." the silhouette said, their voice very faint and quiet.

Patton sniffled, "OCD. What, Cameron? What's going on down their for you to be trapped? " he asked.

The silhouette stated to fizzle out before fading away completely.

Logan and Patton galnced at each other, exchanging worried looks.

"This is not good. If Anxiety is trapped down there, what's stopping Decan from trapping all of us; I mean you, Roman and I down with them? Cameron usually doesn't contact me. Their very careful with how much they make themselves known." Logan explained, showing signs of fear and worry for his friends.

"Lo, breath. Calm down. I'm sure that we can fix this. We just need to open the gateway to the Twistedscape and they'll be able to get free. Of course, there are multiple ways for them to escape. Like how Decan escaped. If we get too weak then they, the oppisides - Dark Sides as Roman refers to them, can take over us and control our bodies." Patton explained.

With Patton's words, Logan was up, pacing like he always did when he was trying to calm himself. So many thoughts racing through his brain. Endless amounts of questions. But there was one, very impractical question that made its way to Logan's mouth before he could filter himself.

"Why didn't you tell us all these things?"


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

_~Unknown Place~_

Cameron opened their eyes again, glancing around to see themselves no longer in the Twistedscape. Surrounded by a strange purple aura. A faint voice echoed through the darkness. They strained their ears to try hear the voice, but their ears were filled with a deeper, much more darker voice.

"Now, now Cameron. This is not who you seek. This is someone you cannot help." the voice stated.

Cameron felt themselves being sucked away.

_~Mindscape~_

**Roman's POV**

I have to figure this out.

I have to save him.

I have to save the real him.

I have to save them all.

I have-

"Roman! Logan! Patton! Anxiety!"

The all familiar sensation of summoning washed over me as I felt like I was being whisked up.

**Third Person POV**

As the side whisked into the living room, they were confronted by not Thomas, but his friends.

They were all situated in different spots in the room.

Roman looked around, trying to find where Thomas was.

Patton showed up on the lounge and Logan was lying on the floor, unable to maintain his pacing once he was summoned.

The only 'side' that was in his correct place was 'Anxiety'.

"You guys are just as much of a wreck as Thomas." Joan pointed out, extending a hand towards Logan.

Logan took the hand gratefully, once he was upright, he straightened his glasses. "Well, it would only be logical that we be at least a little effect us in varying degrees." he replied, glancing over at Patton.

"Well, have you all seen Thomas lately?" Joan asked.

'Anxiety' shrugged, "Thomas seems fine." he stated.

Roman turned to face 'Anxiety', "Be quiet, oh so fake one." he stated, gesturing for the other trait to be quiet.

"Wait. Fake? Anxiety isn't fake, he's a literal side that we created." Talyn said, their gaze washing over all of the sides.

"False. We existed before you 'created' us. We were simply personified once you 'created' us and now we can be called upon. But we are most certainly  **not**  your creation, there are more of us, bad and good. There's a reason Thomas is the way he is right now. The answer lies with "Anxiety" over there." Logan explained, pointing at the seemly normal stanced  side.

'Anxiety' looked past Logan at Patton, who had his head down in shame. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Logan." 'Anxiety' said, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Logan shifted his glasses, "Well for starters, Anxiety has not worn that jacket ever." he said, pointing out the item of clothing in question. "Anxiety's jacket is quiet dull and bland. He doesn't have colour on his. Also, he often wears eyeshadow under his eyes. Which you do not. Oh, and Anxiety is currently under a condition that we are yet to understand." he looked around the room, noticing almost all of Thomas' friends had faces of agreemtent. "So you most certainly are not Anxiety. Last time that we saw Anxiety, he looked like Missy. You know this though, because you've trapped our friends in your world." he pointed at Patton, "Not only that. But you have made Patton's life a living hell for over ten years." he declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Anxiety' put his hands, "You figured me out, but you'll never catch me." he stated, sinking down, leaving almost everyone in the room that wasn't a side, confused.

"Oh. And Patton won't be joining you all anymore." 'Anxiety's' voice echoed through the room.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Patton's POV**

~Unknown Place~

I knew where he was taking me as soon as he spoke.

I felt the cold ground against my skin. 

I stood up looking around.

'I have to find the others.' I thought as I looked around.

There was only one way I could think of.

It's not enjoyable but it's the only way.

**Third Person POV**

~Twistedscape~

Deceit felt a weird sensation flood over him for a split second and then it was gone.

'Vincent. Come and join me.'  echo through his mind.

"No." he verbalized.

In that second, Anxiety sat bolt up.

"Patton is here now." he stated, starting to shake.

"Stable him. Help him calm down. The more often he goes over to top, the more likely Decan will get us all up there trap you lighties here." Cameron  stated, knowing that they were no help in this situation.

Anxiety turned to face Deceit, "You'll be up there soon. You have to help us. Lani, he's up there. That-" he pointed at the trait he was referring to, "is slowly balancing between being Princey and Lani. But Decan has already got the better of Roman. So-" he stood up, walking over to the more child-like trait, placing a hand on the shaking traits shoulder, "fight Princey. Fight harder! You can break the trance! Don't let him win." he demanded, staring straight into the small traits eyes.

Suddenly the smaller trait's eyes rolled into the back of its head and he fell the ground.

Anxiety smirked triumphantly, "You won't win this Decan! Roman is stronger than Patton or I or both of us combined. You will not trap him here also!" he screamed into the air, knowing that the dark trait could hear him.

Cameron let out a distressed noise, rushing for the child-like trait, picking his head up off of the ground, placing it on their lap, "What did you do to him?" they asked, stroking the other traits hair.

Anxiety shrugged, "Strip away the fear and suddenly, you're more triumphant in your quest." he answered simply.

All the other traits stared at Anxiety in horror, not understanding his words competely.

Anxiety felt their worries, "Oh god. I didn't kill Lani. I simply made sure that he stayed here with us. I dosed him lightly with some of the stress everyone is letting off right now. So Roman can stay up there and help Logan and Lani will stay with us, where he can't make our lives harder than they have to be." he explained, sitting in front of Missy once more.

Missy flung her arms around the dark trait, engulfing him in a hug, "I missed you so much. None of this would've happened if Logan didn't administer anti-depressants to Thomas when Decan was first trying to take over you." she rambled, pulling away.

"We can't dwell on the past, we must focus on now. Now, we need to find Patton and a way out of here." Deceit stated, glancing up at the stromy sky.

"Well, if you wanted a way out. Roman may be already on it." a lively voice said, as another person joined the group of traits.

"PATTON!" Missy exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to him, hugging him.

"Hey kiddo." Patton replied, hugging her back.

' _We'll be out of here soon. Roman please hurry_.' Anxiety thought, staring at Missy and Patton.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Roman's POV**

' _There are only two ways to the Twistedscape that I know of. I guard one, but the other one is in one of the other sides' rooms. As far as I know, they are the only two, but before I can save my friends, I need some insurance.'_

"Roman. Hey Princey! Are you still with us?" 

I looked at everyone around me, "I have to go." I said.

"Wait. Where?" Talyn asked.

I thought for a moment, glancing at Logan who looked as worried as I'd ever seen him. "I have to save them." I stated, I felt my hands shaking by my sides, "Anxiety will survive, but Patton won't. Where Decan, that side, just took Patton. We," I pointed at Logan and then myself "don't survive there, we start to fade until we disappear, not completely, but as you see us now." I tried to explain.

"What Roman is trying to say is that once us "light sides" get sucked into the Twistedscape, it is extremely challenging for us to fight the negative effects, we will start to change, but because at our, metaphorical, "core", we are conscious of being "good" for Thomas, so our minds and our physical forms are at a constant disarray. Eventually, our body will give in and we'll revert back to our simplest form."  Logan explained, making me more nervous and determined to save the others.

_Fight Princey. Fight harder! You can break the trance! Don't let him win._

Anxiety's voice echoed around me, I glanced at Logan, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Go Roman, I'll stay here. Decan can't get the best of me, Cameron and I agreed a long time ago that we were equals and neither of us should have full control over Thomas, he needs a little bit of both of us." Logan told me, earning a weird look from Joan and confused noise from Talyn.

"Who's Cameron?" Joan asked.

I nodded at Logan, sinking down.

' _Sword. I need my sword. It's in the imagination._ ' I thought, making a list of what I needed for my quest. I found my sword, quickly making my way to the closet, I opened the door to find the trapdoor locked.

"Did you really think I'd let you save them, that quickly? Roman, this is how I got into your world." Decan said from my doorway.

I smirked, "Oh no, looks like you've outsmarted me De, how am to save my friends now for you have stopped me. This is the only way to save them and I wasn't smart to think that you'd stop me. Guess I'll just sit here and do nothing while my friends perish." I said, dragging myself over to my bed, flopping down on it face down.

I heard Decan's footsteps fade down the hall and I chuckled, "For the love of Disney, Anxiety don't dose Lani with that stuff again." I muttered, closing my eyes.

 

**~Twistedscape~**

Lani sat up, turning to face Anxiety. "Anxiety, you have to listen, don't dose Lani just yet. Decan has locked my door. Do you know where the other entrance is? I know there's another one because I'm not the only one with access to Twisted." he said.

"Oh, oh. Roman, my room, the other entrance is in my room. Under my bed." Patton pipped up, avoiding the lazy traits eyes.

"There's one in my room also, in the closet." Anxiety said, glancing at Lani with caution. 

"Logan has one in his room, but he turned it into more of a beacon type of thing. So, you can't get in through his, unless he helps you." Cameron stated.

Lani nodded, "Okay, quickly dose Lani before Decan comes and persuades him to stay." he said, falling limp again.

Cameron looked up at Anxiety, "Virge, you seriously have to stop doing that, we can still die you know. Even here, if we overdose on something too much, we disappear. Just like how Patton will disappear if Roman isn't quick enough to save him." they explained, quickly checking Lani's pulse.

"That's not Cam, not fully. They're a lot more careful with how they speak." Vince said, glancing at Cameron.

"What do you mean? That's quite obviously OCD. They're still here, in front of us." Patton said, glaring at the snake-like trait.

Vincent shook his head, "Logan is on his way, Decan is almost winning." he explained, "Roman may be our only hope."


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Roman's POV**

I blink as my eyes open and I see that my room has morphed. I look around and notice all of the dark shades.

A beam of light crosses my face as I hear a door creak open.

"Roman. Love, are you okay?" A voice asks.

I sit up and squint in the direction of the light, trying to make out who was in the doorway.

They let out a cackle, "I guess not. Some more time in here should fix you, _love_." they say.

"Where am I?" My body reacts before my brain can tell it not to.

The trait just shakes their head, "Awe. Don't you recognise my room, _love_? Don't worry you'll remember soon. You'll be back to normal soon." they say, closing the door, leaving me in the dark.

Then it clicks, "Anxiety. Decan. This is good." I get up, my eyes not adjusted to the sudden darkness. Seeing only outlines of objects, I made my way around, feeling for doorknobs. I found one, twisting it, opening it to reveal a small room.

"Closet. He was always in the closet." I chuckle, 'makes sense for Anx's entrance to be here.'

Now, if I were Anxiety, what would I use to hide my entrance?

**Missy's POV**

We all stare at Vince as he rushes over to Cameron.

A thought crosses my mind as I look between the two and then Virge and Pat. "Hey Vince. If Decan can force V and Pat here and take V's place. Also start to trick Lo and Ro here. How come you're not up there, in place of Pat?" I asked, earning looks from everyone.

Vincent stopped fretting over Cameron, turning to face the other trait, "I-I don't know." he replied.

"I can tell you." Patton pipes up.

"Explain." I say bluntly.

Patton shudders, "Vince is like you, sort of. While he can appear by himself in the Mindscape, he cannot survive long periods there without my physical presence. So, when De trapped me down there, he essentially trapped Vince as well. We are two side of the same coin after all." he explains, staring directly at his "dark" counterpart.

"Hmph. I am nothing like you, Patton." Vincent replied, turning his attention back to Cameron.

"This is all good and well, but we're still stuck here. Patton is at risk of reverting back to thought." Anxiety stressed, before falling into a dazed state.

"V!" I rushed to his side.

**Third Person POV**

Patton looked between the two sets of traits. Conflicted on whether to help his friends or the ones who have the potential of trapping him forever.

"Patton, what is the matter with Anxiety? Why is he sitting like that?" Cameron asked, looking in the direction of the dazed trait.

Vincent took a step back, looking at the ground. "I couldn't save them. I couldn't bring them back. I-I-"

"Oh, there is no need to worry Deceit, Cam is simply meeting Joan and Talyn. They will return soon, they have no interest in joining Decan's ludicrous games." Cameron replied.

"Logan? But how?" Vincent questioned.

"Cameron" reached for their face and did a motion as if they were fixing their invisible glasses, "Cameron and I see each other as equals, it is both important for Thomas to have logic and be OCD with some things. We often switch out. Or I often "talk to myself"." they explained, "Now, Anxiety?"

"In a daze. Roman must've found it. That means that Decan made a mistake." Missy rattled off to herself.

"Missy? If Roman had found Anxiety's entrance, would that not just leave me to fight Decan. Decan is cunning, he would've left Roman in Anxiety's room to discover where the entrance is and block it. Making it easier to let Lani up here." Cameron pointed at their head, referencing the Mindscape.

Missy turned to face the logical trait, "Yes. But for Anx to go like this, that must mean something. He was fine before you switched with Cameron." she stated.

Cameron frowned, "Maybe the sway of light to "dark" traits here has thrown him out of works. Since he is technically a "dark" trait, Patton and myself being here might throw his mind out."

Patton shook his head, "No. We cancel each other out. We are opposites Lo. For Anxiety to be out of wack, Roman must be close to the entrance in his room. As Anxiety is Roman's "opposite", Roman being in his room would throw him out of wack for a bit. Until Roman found his way here or left the room at least." he rambles.

"Well that just means we must wait then, doesn't it?" Cameron asked.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Roman's POV**

I keep searching, but no luck. "Seriously Prince of Darkness, why'd you have make it so hard?" I mutter to myself, turning to leave the closet when my foot hits something.

I bend down, moving the dark material covering the mystery item, a smile crossing across my lips as I notice the trapdoor. "Of course yours is a trapdoor. What else would it be?" I say in a whisper.

I pull it open, realising I don't have my sword. _Looks like I'm doing this the hard way._ I jumping into the trapdoor, hearing the thunk of it closing behind me.

**Third Person POV**

Roman landed on something soft and dark. Looking around, he realised that he was in a bedroom of sorts.

"What are you doing in here?" a surprised voice screeched, staring wide-eyed at the prince.

Roman squinted at the young figure in front of him. "Where am I?" he asked, not expecting her to answer him.

"Twisted Palace. Now Prince of Light, what are you doing in the Twistedscape? You don't belong here." she stated.

Roman smiled, "I am aware of this Lil' Lily. Do you know where my friends are?" he queried, getting off the bed.

"That depends Prince of Light, what do I gain from helping you find my brother and his bunch?" Lillian questioned, moving toward Roman in silence.

Roman tilted his head to the side, "I'm not sure. But Decan is raging hell on my world. That effects you too Lillith. If Decan takes over for good, you exist but Anxiety doesn't. When Decan takes control, everyone except Vince, Lani, you and himself perish." he explained, not knowing where he pulled the information came from.

Lilith leant forward, "How do I know that I can believe you?" she questioned.

Roman sighed, "Because it's happened to me before. When I was a new trait and Decan was up there with Patton and Logan. I started to disappear." he stated.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll help, but only because I don't want my brother to disappear." she explained, putting a hand on the creative traits shoulder, pulling them into a dark space.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

"Wait. Lily, what is this place called?" Roman asked, causing them both to stop in the blank dark space.

"Well, it depends who you ask in the Twistedscape. Some of us call it the void others torture." Lilith replied, choosing her words carefully.

Roman raised an eyebrow, "What about you?" he questioned.

Lilith turned to face the princely trait, grabbing his hand once more, "Hell." she simply replied, pulling them back into a speed warp.

 **Logan's**   **POV**

I sensed them both before they arrived, two extremes should never be in such close contact as it could be catastrophic to Thomas's conscious.

I was about to announce their arrival when a voice boomed over the whole area.

"HA! I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN MY GOAL, THOMAS WILL SUFFER AND YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM. NOW YOU ARE ALL TRAPPED IN THE TWISTEDSCAPE. THERE IS NO WAY OUT. SOON YOU WILL BE REPLACED." Decan's voice boomed, straight through Anxiety's mouth.

'Anxiety' stood, his eyes darting between Patton and I, "Now, where are you,  _love_?" he asked, his tone sickeningly sweet.

Before anyone of us could reply to the impersonator, Roman came out of nowhere with Lilith by his side.

"Ah, welcome little Lilith. You will be in so much trouble once I get my hands on you." 'Anxiety' stated, staring at the visibly younger trait.

I could see everyone visibly become less stresses, myself included.  _Of course, Lilith is stress, she must be taking our stress into her. That must not be safe for someone so small._  Many thoughts raced through my mind, I knew that I had been down here to long. Where was Cameron and why were they taking so long to get back?

 **Lilith's PO** V  
He stood in front of me, wearing the skin of my brother. I could feel a feeling that I was all to familiar with, building in my chest.

"HOW DARE YOU WEAR HIS SKIN!" I screamed, launching myself at V, disappearing into the darkness.

I looked around, noticing small lights everywhere with tiny voices that screamed, whether in pain or for freedom.  _Free us, help us, save us._

_Didn't_ _you know_ _little_ _Lily? Your brother was created to destroy the Mindscape._   
_And now he has_ _succeeded_ _, Virgil was made to travel through every soul, enslaving all_ _positive_ _emotions and let us_ _through_ _._   
_Each_ _version of us!_   
_Anxiety_ _isn't_ _Virgil everywhere, but they all share this void._   
_Each time an Anxiety succeeds, all the_ _positive_ _traits are place here._

I shook my head, looking around be, slowly noticing that each little ball of light was a different colour.

"No! It can't be true! V would never hurt anyone. He just wanted to be somewhere you weren't, you broke him, just like you broke Pat and Cam. Why would I believe you?" I call out into the empty space, trying to ignore the little voices.

 **Third Person POV**  
Everyone watched as Lilith floated mid air, her body limp.

"What have you done to her? Let her go, let them both go! Decan this isn't right." Missy screamed, trying to walk towards the imposter, only to be held back by Patton and Vincent.

"Don't go any closer, he'll suck you into the void like he did to Lily." Patton explained, staring into 'Anxiety's' cold eyes.

Roman stood in front of 'Anxiety' his eyes wide, I can't do it, I can't stop Decan now. I don't want to hurt Anxiety. No matter how much I despise him.

'Anxiety' let out a laugh, sending shivers down everyone's spines, "Oh  _Roman._ Are you so sure that you  _despise_ little ol' Anx? I'm sure that's not completely true,  _lov_ e." he sneered.

"Leave Ro alone Decan you fake!" Patton exclaimed, staring into the cold eyes of the husk that was the trait he considered a son.

A chuckle was the imposter's only response, "And you're one to talk about being fake,  _sunshine_." he stated.

Patton coward at the mention of the word, letting his grip on Missy slip, his whole posture falling.

Logan noticed, "What have you done to him Decan?" he asked, still restraining Missy.

"Poor naive Logan. Lack of understanding emotions. Ignorance is bliss." 'Anxiety' responded simply, waving off the sides concern.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

Missy tore out of Logan's grip, running forward. "LET MY FAMILY GO!" she screamed, getting to where Roman was standing, a heaviness taking hold of her.

"Oh Aritza, poor little airy Ari,  you should choose your words more widely. I thought that for someone defined by misleading comments, you would know such I thing." 'Anxiety' stated, his hand falling limply to his side.

In a matter of second, a thud echoed across the Twistedscape. Millions upon millions of voices flooded the area.

"This is your last chance Vincent. Join me and you'll live. Stay here and you'll perish with the rest of them." 'Anxiety' proposed to the dark trait.

Vincent frowned, shaking his head, "No, Decan. I'd rather perish with the traits who belong with Thomas, than join you and help to control a miserable Thomas." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Anxiety' smirked, "Well, guess you wish to never see Cameron again. They will be staying here, whether you like it or not. They really are a pretty one, I wouldn't mind another shot." he sneered, licking his lips at the end of his statement.

Vincent hissed, his eyes turning to slits, "Don't you touch them! You're the reason they are how they are. You dirty, demented fucking arsehole." he spat, storming towards the villain.

Logan watched the scene unfold, 'Why does Cameron mean so much to the snake?' he thought, watching as Vincent was crippled by the same force that had taken Missy out before hand.

"Lo-Logan, your-your-" Patton's stammering voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at the scared emotional trait, "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching up to fix his glasses, remembering that they weren't there.

"You're disappearing." Patton breathed out, pointing at Logan's feet.

Logan glanced down, confused beyond his own mind, his feet were gone and he was floating in the middle of the air. He noticed that Patton's hoddie was disappearing as well. He knelt down, as far as he could without feet, looking at Patton, "So are you." he replied quietly.

Patton let out small giggle, looking down.

"How is this funny?" Logan asked, eyebrows knitting together, trying to think of an adequate response to his own question.

Shaking his head, Patton replied, "Not funny. Just ironic." he mumbled, his arms and legs tingling as the started to disappear.

The response brought more questions to Logan's mind, but he dismissed them, just nodding in agreement. They stated as they were, a comfortable silence between them, until everything faded, and all they could see was blue.

"Why are you doing this?" Roman asked, staring at the dark trait that was parading around in his friend's skin.

'Anxiety' let out a laugh, "Because,  _love,_  that's what I was created to do. Just like how little Lilith here, " he crouched down moving a stray hair for the crumpled body of the once innocent looking trait, "was created to control Thomas' stress, or Aritza, " he turned to face the girl who was on her knees, fighting hard under the pressure of 'Anxiety's' force, "was created by Thomas' love for Misleading Comments." he turned back to the princely trait, placing his fore finger and middle finger under Roman's chin

Roman spat at 'Anxiety' moving his head away, "And what about Deceit? Why have you hurt him, he didn't do anything to you." he asked, glancing at the snakesque trait.

'Anxiety' let out a 'hmph', almost gliding over to where Vincent was lying on the floor, crumpled in a similar manner to Lilith. "Vince got what he deserved. That's what happens when your decisions are clouded by love. Just ask Logan and my little  _sunshine_. They'd be able to tell you more than enough." 'Anxiety' flicked his head in the direction of where other two light traits had been.

Roman didn't dare to turn and look, fearing the worst and inherently knowing that the worst was the truth. He felt a sharp sting as he started to disappear.

'Anxiety' watched, wide eyed, like a kid in a candy store. "Nighty night,  _love_." his would hung in Roman's mind until all he saw was red.

 **Anxiety's** **POV**  
I felt myself drop back into my body, taking a moment to get my bearings, a voice boomed around me.

"Good job little  _gem_. You couldn't have done better. But now you are not needed. Collect the small orbs and revert back to your simplest form."

I looked around me, small coloured orbs floated around in the air. I counted them,  _six_ , dark blue, light blue, red, yellow, black and orange. I could here the thought click in my brain, "My friends." a whisper fell from my lips. I did as the voice had told me,  _maybe it will keep them safe_. As soon as I touched the orbs, they disappeared.

Soon, I was the only left in the weird twisted purple world, I curled up, a numb sensation taking over my body, I know that I am disappearing, I deserve this because I couldn't stop him.

Until everything was purple.


	35. Epilogue

_Log number: 1313_   
_April_ _24 2019_

_My mission has_ _succeeded_ _._   
_I have taken_ _over_ _my_ _host_ _, in only two attempts this time._   
_All other treats to my mission have been_ _neutralized_ _by my right hand man and_ _favourite_ _partner, A._   
_Though this time_ _I_ _may have found a more suitable_ _companion_ _in Habits then in previous_ _encounters_ _._   
_Hannah was_ _very_ _friendly_ _and warmed towards me_ _almost_ _instantly when_ _I_ _first turned up,_ _I_ _just_ _wanted to be_ _understood_ _and so did she._   
_We_ _quickly_ _became toxic._   
_When_ _I_ _was defeated the first time, she willingly came with me. But the Twistedscape changed her, warped her for the worst._   
_She became impulsive,_ _quickly_ _taking up the role of OCD,_ _changing_ _to they/them pronouns._   
_I decided that we must stop._   
_They changed their name to Octavia Cameron Delilah or Cameron as they_ _preferred_ _. But as_ _they_ _let_ _me call them, Fragile._

_While_ _I_ _was_ _emotionally_ _invested in Hannah,_ _I_ _also courted Patton._   
_He was young_ _and_ _naive. All full of Thomas' love for Jon. It_ _wasn't_ _hard to manipulate him into loving me._   
_Then_ _I_ _broke him when the other exposed me for what_ _I_ _really was, at the time it was only Logan and Roman._   
_He started keeping secrets._   
_Technically_ _, Vincent is a direct result of the both of us._   
_But he'll always be_ _my_ _little ray of sunshine._

_Virgil would have been the hardest to_ _persuade_ _. He_ _doesn't_ _trust_ _easily_ _._   
_But_ _when_ _you're_ _bullied to no end when you want_ _to_ _just fit_ _in_ _, things_ _happen_ _that_ _you're_ _not always proud of._   
_And that is what_ _I_ _am to Virgil, a mistake made in a dire situation._   
_But it_ _wouldn't_ _hurt him to see that everything is a lesson_ _and_ _no_ _body_ _makes mistakes,_ _it's_ _all a learning curve._   
_But_ _I_ _guess that just how my storm works._

_Signing_ _off_   
_Decan Sanders_   
_Depression_


End file.
